And all that music : The Show must go on
by katoru87
Summary: "The Show must go on" restera une histoire inachevée. Vous pourrez trouver un résumé de la fin au chapitre 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour m'amuser et vous distraire.

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes, parce qu'elles le valent bien.

**The show must go on**

**Chapitre 1**

Je sais que ce n'est pas original comme entrée en matière mais j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps. Quand j'y repense, l'époque où je faisais mes comptes tous les jours en espérant qu'il me resterait de quoi terminer le mois, où il m'arrivait de vendre mon corps à quelqu'un de confiance, de travailler au noir pour mes voisins et de cumuler les concerts n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle a même été le préambule de la période la plus heureuse de ma vie.

Pas que je sois à plaindre, loin de là même, mais ce que je n'ai plus depuis deux ans aujourd'hui me manque terriblement. J'ai eu la preuve, douloureuse et concrète, que dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et, surtout, que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. J'ai essayé d'empêcher l'inévitable mais je n'ai pas réussi et ça n'a surpris personne, même pas moi.

Cela fait deux ans que j'ai quitté Draco et Severus. Deux ans que j'ai fait ma valise et qu'ils m'ont laissé partir sans un mot, les yeux chargés de désespoir et de résignation, d'acceptation même. Trois ans c'est long pour une passion, surtout quand elle se passe entre trois personnes, « couple » improbable et composite, de l'avis général éphémère, et la fin n'en a été que plus pénible.

Une fin qui, pour moi, n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai toujours pensé que ce mot impliquait la finitude d'un tout, d'une relation comme des sentiments qui l'ont fait naître. Mes sentiments ne sont pas morts, la fin n'est donc pas complète. Et à mesure que le temps passe, je me dis qu'elle restera éclopée à jamais. Ma fin avortée.

ooo ooo

Harry n'avait pas envie de lever la tête. Les yeux perdus dans les profondeurs insondables d'un verre de vin blanc, il ruminait ses pensées en se retenant de pleurer. Il ne tenait pas à se sentir encore plus pitoyable, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de sentir sur lui le regard désolé du barman, Regulus, qui depuis deux ans l'avait vu rouler sous la table plus souvent qu'à son tour. Harry avait toujours une bonne descente mais il ne tenait plus aussi bien l'alcool qu'avant et ce simple fait achevait de lui plomber le moral. Il se demandait parfois où avait bien pu passer son estomac blindé et son cerveau capable de rester éveillé même en marinant dans le whisky-coca. Est-ce que c'était ça, le début de la maturité?

Le jeune homme vida son verre d'un trait, s'attirant un regard noir du barman qui était un fervent défenseur de la dégustation lente et maîtrisée, savoureuse et aguerrie, et se lança à l'attaque d'un bol de noix de pécan. Il n'avait pas faim, pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il pensa se réfugier dans le sexe, comme il le faisait chaque fois que ça allait mal, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage cette fois. Pas alors que c'était l'anniversaire de sa rupture avec les hommes de sa vie. Il sentait confusément que cela aurait été trahir leur relation, leurs sentiments passés et présents, que cela aurait été admettre qu'il avait tourné la page, que cela n'avait plus d'importance alors que c'était faux. Rien n'était terminé. Rien n'avait cicatrisé. Et lui de se sentir con, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer.

Il sortit une petite flasque en argent de la poche de sa veste et s'envoya une bonne rasade de vodka. Il en avait besoin.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui dit doucement Regulus, tu sais bien que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voit dans cet état.

- Je ne suis pas en état de conduire, grogna en retour le violoniste.

- Alors va t'allonger à l'arrière, je te ramènerai chez toi.

- C'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais attendre un peu. Je n'ai pas encore envie de dormir.

- Tu n'as envie de rien quand tu es dans cet état, je te connais. Tu vas encore déprimer toute la soirée, te bourrer la gueule et se sera encore à moi de te ramasser. Et je sais très bien ce qui se passera ensuite.

- Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude, souffla Harry, un sourire canaille sur la figure et ses doigts caressant le poignet découvert du barman. »

Regulus retira sa main, amusé malgré lui par le petit jeu de son client, et retourna à ses occupations sans dire un mot.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Harry avait poussé pour la première fois la porte du Tastevin, deux ans qu'il s'était assis au comptoir pour la première fois. Regulus se souvenait très bien de leur rencontre. Le brun avait une valise avec lui, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air complètement hagard. Il portait un pull trop grand sous un manteau de feutre noir, un pantalon déchiré au niveau du genou droit et une vieille paire de basket. Il s'était effondré sur le zinc et avait commandé un verre de vin rouge. Quand il était parti, il ne marchait plus droit et la bouteille était vide.

Harry était revenu cinq jours de suite dans ce bar, et chaque fois il avait eu l'air perdu et désemparé. Chaque fois il portait le même pull. Regulus avait toujours évité de tomber dans la caricature du barman qui devient le confident d'un soir, ce n'était pas son genre d'écouter les misères de ses contemporains, mais il avait fait une exception pour ce petit inconnu qui semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis des semaines. Peu à peu, Harry s'était mis à boire moins et à parler plus. Regulus savait presque tout de sa relation passée, hormis l'identité de ses amants. Même bourré, Harry avait fait bien attention de ne pas cracher le morceau – n'importe où il pouvait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes et des gens avides de répandre ragots et commérages, les plus gênants étant ceux qui le faisaient via la presse à scandale.

Regulus savait presque tout de sa relation passée, mais pratiquement rien de sa vie. Il ne tenait pas réellement à savoir non plus. Pour lui, le jeune homme était un charmant petit mystère, un ami en dilettante et un amant occasionnel et cette situation lui convenait. Il n'était pas pour les relations durables.

Avachi sur son tabouret, Harry enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux, essayant de visualiser la salle où il venait se réfugier régulièrement depuis des mois. Le Tastevin était un bar à vin situé sur King's road, installé au sous-sol d'un immeuble victorien remanié des années auparavant et coincé entre deux boutiques de vêtements vintage. Pour y accéder il fallait emprunter un ancien escalier de service en pierre gris, recouvert par endroit d'une fine couche de mousse verdâtre et bordé par une rambarde en fer forgé noir et rouille. La façade du bar était sobre, noire avec une enseigne peinte à l'ancienne indiquant le nom du lieu. La salle était toujours légèrement enfumée et personne n'y parlait jamais à voix haute. Quelque soit l'heure où l'on s'y rendait, on était accueilli par le bourdonnement tenace des conversations chuchotées entre voisins.

Autrefois ce sous-sol était occupé par une grande cuisine, un cellier et quelques chambres utilisées par les domestiques de la maison. L'ancien propriétaire, qui était également l'ancien patron de Regulus, avait fait abattre les murs pour créer une salle spacieuse. Le cellier avait été agrandi et transformé en cave à vin. Les murs avaient été peints en noir et, par endroit, de larges bandes de cuivre avaient été accrochées pour refléter la lumière des lampes. Les poutres du plafond avaient été cachées par des lambris de bois sombre, rabaissant ainsi le plafond de la pièce et achevant l'ambiance intime, presque secrète, du lieu. Le carrelage d'origine, trop abîmé, cassé en de nombreux endroits, n'avait pu être conservé. Les carreaux de céramique avaient été arrachés et remplacés par un sol en béton ciré brun doré.

Tables basses et fauteuils club avaient été réunis pour former de petits salons, certains séparés du reste de la salle par des murets.

Le comptoir, un grand arc de cercle recouvert de plaques de cuivre, se trouvait tout au fond du bar. Et derrière le zinc, il y avait Regulus.

Harry se concentra davantage, autant que le lui permettait ses neurones alcoolisés, pour visualiser correctement son ami. Regulus n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, une demi-tête tout au plus. Il portait des talonnettes pour compenser un peu et seuls quelques rares élus savaient que son comptoir dissimulait une estrade. Le barman avait les cheveux noirs, coupés courts, et les yeux bruns. Un physique avantageux et un visage crève-cœur, aux traits indéniablement virils sans pour autant êtres durs. Harry s'était parfois demandé pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureux de lui, la réponse était toujours la même: il ne sentait plus capable de tomber amoureux. Du moins, pour être exact, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de tomber amoureux à nouveau. Il en regrettait presque le temps de ses amours compliqués, qu'il croyait sans issue.

Il soupira en se rasseyant correctement. L'alcool rendait ses paupières lourdes, il avait envie de dormir. L'idéal aurait été qu'il ne soit pas seul mais il ne voulait pas se raccrocher à Regulus pour avoir une illusion de chaleur – ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que c'était réciproque.

Son verre était vide. Il avait encore le temps d'attraper le dernier métro.

Il était sur le point de se lever quand un éclair blanc attira son attention, ce même éclair qu'il voyait régulièrement quand il travaillait dans un restaurant français de Piccadilly Circus. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus vu ?

Deux ans et demi. Presque trois.

Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur s'installa à quelques sièges de lui et, avec son élégance aristocratique coutumière, fit un signe discret au barman. Regulus le rejoignit presque instantanément, une bouteille de champagne rosé dans les mains.

« Un verre de pinot noir s'il vous plaît, demanda Lucius sans même consulter la carte. »

Regulus hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna pour aller chercher une bouteille de Pommard. Le duc n'était pas un client régulier, mais il était assez connu pour que le barman se souvienne de lui et de ses goûts éclairés en matière de vins fins. Il n'avait que du bon dans sa cave, mais ne servait jamais autre chose que le meilleur à ce client là. Surtout qu'il ne grimaçait jamais en payant sa note.

« Vous avez l'air en forme Lucius, commença Harry depuis son siège, en grignotant une noix de pécan. »

Le blond tressaillit et leva vers le violoniste un regard surpris et… fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rouges. Le temps commençait à le rattraper, en deux ans certaines rides d'expression étaient apparues. Il s'était coupé les cheveux et ses joues, habituellement impeccables, étaient mal rasées. Tout blond qu'il était, ses joues étaient assombries par une barbe de trois jours.

« Pas vraiment, répondit simplement l'intéressé, et j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour vous.

- Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans, se contenta de répliquer le brun en détournant les yeux. »

Lucius quitta son siège et vint s'asseoir à côté de son cadet. Regulus, curieux, aurait bien écouté la conversation de ces deux clients dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il avait du travail et n'était pas en position de pouvoir espionner discrètement. Il posa devant Lucius un verre à vin où reposait un grand cru et retourna à ses affaires. Un groupe de gentlemen venait d'entrer et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Daphné, la serveuse, ne vienne lui passer une demi-douzaine de commandes.

Lucius, de son côté, ne quittait pas son voisin des yeux. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à la soirée donnée pour les trente-six ans de Severus. Lord Malfoy avait eu l'occasion, sans le savoir, d'assister à une grande représentation théâtrale et de constater les talents de comédiens des trois amants – il n'avait pas vu que plus rien n'allait, il les avait vus aussi unis et amoureux que d'habitude. Deux semaines plus tard Draco et Severus étaient venus se réfugier chez lui, complètement démolis. Harry était parti. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à le retenir. C'était fini.

Lucius n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés alors que, manifestement, ils s'aimaient toujours? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu les convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester ensemble?

Depuis deux ans, il voyait son fils et son ami patauger, incapables d'aller de l'avant. Ils vivaient encore avec l'ombre du petit violoniste. D'une certaine façon, Lucius était rassuré de voir que le brun était aussi mal en point mais, en même temps, il trouvait sa situation injuste. Draco et Severus étaient ensemble, heureux et toujours aussi amoureux malgré certains sentiments tenaces. Harry était seul.

« Je pensais que votre refuge était ce fameux bar à Soho, souffla Lucius en admirant la robe rubis… non, plutôt pourpre en fait, de son vin.

- Les patrons n'y viennent plus que le samedi.

- Et alors ?

- Alors nous ne sommes que mardi. Je peux déprimer n'importe quel jour de la semaine, expliqua le jeune homme comme s'il parlait de la météo. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil mi-compatissant, mi-amusé.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, reprit Harry pour détourner la conversation, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Vous avez même l'air carrément épuisé. Quelques verres d'alcool en plus et j'aurais l'impression de me voir il y a quelques mois.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, marmonna Lucius en avalant une première gorgée de son vin. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le liquide imprégner sa bouche pour en apprécier pleinement les saveurs. C'était un vin souple, moelleux, laissant en bouche une agréable sensation de rondeur. Un excellent cru.

- Ce qui signifie?

- Vous ne le devinez pas? Zacharias et moi nous sommes séparés il y a quelques jours, avoua-t-il.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

- Je peux vous demander ce qui s'est passé? osa Harry en gardant les yeux rivés sur la surface lisse et brillante du comptoir, rendu mal à l'aise par sa propre question. »

Il savait qu'il était trop curieux, qu'il risquait de remuer le couteau dans une plaie beaucoup trop fraîche mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander. Comme les douzaines de personnes qui lui avaient posé la même question lors de sa propre rupture, qu'il avait eu envie d'étrangler sur le coup mais dont il comprenait maintenant mieux la curiosité. Il espérait simplement n'avoir pas eu cet éclat de pitié insupportable dans le regard. Hésitant, il poursuivit:

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vus ensemble…

- Cela remonte à deux ans, le coupa Lucius.

- C'est vrai. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

- Mais la réponse vous intéresse.

- Je l'admets. Je suis désolé mais c'est une question que j'ai tellement entendue moi-même… C'est parti tout seul. »

Lucius cacha son sourire derrière son verre. Harry avait mûri mais il était toujours aussi spontané, c'en était désarmant. Même saoul et triste, il y avait toujours cet adorable éclat de malice dans ses yeux trop verts. Il avait également conservé cette manie de se mordiller les lèvres quand il était nerveux ou embarrassé.

« Je veux bien vous répondre, dit finalement le lord, si vous m'expliquez les raisons de votre départ.

- Vous ne l'avez pas demandé à votre fils? s'étonna le brun en levant brutalement les yeux.

- J'y ai pensé, un temps, mais il m'a fait comprendre que ça ne me regardait pas. Je crois surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Et Severus n'a jamais été bavard sur sa vie sentimentale, il n'a pas dit un mot sur le sujet. Alors, ça vous paraît honnête?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler… pas ce soir en tout cas.

- Une autre fois alors, se contenta de répondre le blond. »

Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre à la question de son cadet, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se souvenir des causes de sa rupture. Lui qui pensait que tout allait bien avec son amant… Il devait vraiment manquer de subtilité pour ne pas capter les signaux. Cependant il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il était loin d'être aussi bouleversé que semblait l'être encore Harry.

Deux ans et le musicien n'arrivait toujours pas à seulement évoquer le sujet sans que ses yeux ne deviennent humides. Draco et Severus ne se maîtrisaient d'ailleurs pas tellement mieux. Le premier s'enfermait dans un silence buté, le second faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et enfilait aussitôt ce masque d'arrogance qu'il s'était façonné à force de dîners mondains.

Lucius ne comprenait pas.

Draco et Severus avaient tout pour être heureux, l'amour, l'argent et la reconnaissance. Ils descendaient de familles prestigieuses et leur avenir était assuré.

Et Harry, lui, n'aurait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour trouver quelqu'un de bien avec qui refaire sa vie. Il avait mûri, physiquement. Ses traits avaient définitivement perdu leur rondeur juvénile, son visage aux pommettes plus marquées n'en était que plus beau, masculin mais dépourvu d'angles saillants, fin sans être particulièrement féminin. Son corps avait perdu son côté pataud lié à l'adolescence, ses membres étaient désormais ceux d'un homme adulte, plus épais et mieux faits qu'avant. Une chose n'avait pas changé, sa taille, mais celle-ci lui allait tellement bien… Harry était bien le seul à s'en plaindre.

« J'ai entendu dire que tout allait bien pour vous, commença Lucius – il n'avait pas envie que la conversation s'arrête là, il avait envie d'en savoir plus et surtout il ne voulait pas être seul. Il paraît même que vous vous êtes hissé au rang de second violon de l'orchestre de Tom Riddle. C'est presque un exploit à votre âge.

- Un exploit qui me vaut la haine sourde de tous mes collègues plus âgés. Et les violonistes ne sont pas les pires, soupira Harry, de nombreux jurons particulièrement fleuris au bord des lèvres.

- Je pensais qu'ils finiraient par s'habituer, remarqua simplement Lucius qui, à une époque, avait beaucoup entendu parler de ces musiciens trop orgueilleux pour imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir une relève.

- Moi aussi, mais non. Pour vous donner un exemple, Bellatrix Lestranges, la harpiste, est la pire garce de la création. Elle me rabaisse constamment, m'insulte quand Tom a le dos tourné et j'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle essaie de me tuer par la seule force de son regard. Plus ça va et plus je rêve de l'étrangler avec les cordes de sa harpe.

- J'en rêvais également quand je devais la supporter pendant les fêtes de famille, confessa le blond en torturant une serviette en papier comme s'il s'était agit du cou de la célèbre musicienne.

- J'en déduis que vous la connaissez bien.

- C'est la sœur de mon ex-femme.

- Mes condoléances.

- Merci, mais je n'ai plus à la subir depuis mon divorce. Et je souhaite bonne chance à mon successeur, déclara-t-il en levant son verre comme pour porter un toast.

- Votre successeur?

- Et oui, Narcissa a rencontré un charmant gigolo pendant ses dernières vacances et elle a décidé de faire de lui un honnête homme. Tant mieux, dès qu'ils seront mariés je n'aurais plus à lui verser le moindre cent de pension alimentaire! »

Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par la jubilation de son voisin mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Depuis que Narcissa avait annoncé son mariage avec le tout jeune suisse Gellert Grindewald, la presse _people_ britannique était déchaînée. Le couple ne pouvait aller nulle part, ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'une photo ne paraisse en couverture d'un quelconque tabloïd – et ces photos étaient rarement flatteuses pour Narcissa. Autant le public avait de la sympathie pour le jeune écervelé qui, selon toute vraisemblance, avait choisi de faire un mariage d'argent et d'attendre l'héritage avant de chercher l'amour, autant la future mariée recevait des coups de tous les côtés. Il y avait les femmes qui trouvaient honteux qu'on s'en prenne à un garçon si jeune, il y avait les jeunes filles qui s'indignaient de voir un si beau morceau quitter le marché et il y avait ceux qui s'en foutaient comme d'une guigne mais trouvaient quand même limite qu'une quinquagénaire épouse un garçon d'à peine vingt ans.

Et au milieu de toutes ces personnes, il y avait Lucius qui n'était certainement pas le dernier à en remettre une couche quand son ex commençait à se faire oublier.

Il avait quelques vieux comptes à régler et savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en serait donnée à cœur joie si la situation avait été inversée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, se contentant en public de porter un masque de satisfaction qui n'avait jamais trompé personne, mais à la fin de leur mariage l'indifférence polie qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'était transformée en haine tenace.

Leur divorce avait duré des mois et, peu à peu, il s'était transformé en bataille rangée où les avocats avaient remplacé les canons. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ils avaient enchaîné les déclarations et les coups bas comme autant de passes lors d'un match de tennis, c'était à celui qui laisserait la balle tomber en premier. L'homosexualité de Lucius, l'infidélité de Narcissa. L'infidélité de Lucius, l'irresponsabilité de Narcissa. Et ainsi de suite. Au final, la victoire de Lucius avait été moins écrasante qu'il l'aurait voulu – puisqu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir payer une pension alimentaire exorbitante – mais évidente quand même.

Harry avait suivi en direct le divorce de son ancien amant, forcément, mais ignorait totalement que l'ancienne madame Malfoy avait décidé de se remarier. Il devait d'ailleurs être le seul Anglais à ne pas être au courant. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de sortir de son petit monde pour se consacrer un peu plus à la réalité – même quand cette réalité concernait la vie de pseudo-stars dont il se fichait éperdument. C'était sans doute ça que Blaise appelait la « culture générale pour les bas de plafond ».

N'empêche, le musicien aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de Draco quand celui-ci avait appris qu'il allait avoir un beau-père plus jeune que lui. Le connaissant, au mieux, il avait dû s'étrangler avec son café.

Harry sourit tristement, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Draco, sortant à peine du lit, décoiffé et à moitié nu, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine pour lire le journal en attendant que Severus finisse de préparer le petit-déjeuner… Le brun secoua brusquement la tête. C'était le passé.

« J'en reviens à Bellatrix, dit brusquement Lucius, sortant son voisin de ses pensés. C'est une veuve rendue aigrie par la perte de sa beauté. C'est une langue de vipère mais il est facile de la contrer: montrez-lui une photo d'elle prise il y a trente ans. N'oubliez pas le sourire narquois et moqueur, elle sera tellement vexée qu'elle ne vous ennuiera plus jamais. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Où pourrais-je trouver ce genre de photos? pouffa le brun.

- Si vous demandez poliment, je devrais pouvoir t'aider.

- Monsieur le duc, commença Harry en faisant sa plus belle révérence, qui parut franchement bancale étant donné qu'il était toujours assis, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me fournir l'instrument de la destruction de l'ego de votre ancienne belle-sœur?

- C'est presque ça. Allez, encore un effort, se moqua le blond. »

Harry fit une grimace comique et se leva de son siège en titubant légèrement. L'arrivée de Lucius l'avait distrait un moment mais l'effet de l'alcool n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Ses paupières pesaient quelques tonnes chacune et ses gestes manquaient d'assurance mais, bizarrement, il se sentait bien.

« Très cher monsieur le duc, recommença Harry en tentant une vraie révérence tout aussi mal assurée que la première mais plus pour les mêmes raisons, auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance de m'aider à me venger de la perfide arrogance de votre ancienne belle-sœur? C'est mieux comme ça? »

Lucius pouffa et promit au petit violoniste de lui donner tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour se débarrasser de Bellatrix.

Harry, lui, réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire des photos. Il n'était pas la seule bête noire de la vieille Lestranges, tous les musiciens de moins de trente ans subissaient ses sarcasmes. Quand son grand-père avait pris sa retraite, Neville n'avait été que trop heureux de démissionner pour reprendre l'affaire familiale. Tout pour lui échapper. Tout pour ne plus avoir à subir ses remarques acides, et celles des autres. Il était l'amant du patron, cela avait suffit à déchaîner des foudres inattendues.

« Il joue mieux de son cul que de son violoncelle! »

Harry se souvenait très bien de cette remarque tombée dès le premier jour. Et la suite avait été à la hauteur de ce démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues, grossière et usante.

Il était fatigué.

Quand Lucius vit son voisin bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se proposa pour le raccompagner. Celui-ci ne refusa pas, et pour cause, il s'était endormi avant même que le blond ne termine sa question. Regulus, qui suivait la scène du coin de l'œil depuis un moment, enrageant intérieurement de ne rien entendre, s'approcha et se proposa pour s'occuper du petit brun.

« C'est gentil à vous, mais je vais m'occuper de lui, dit simplement Lucius en soulevant son compagnon. »

Harry n'était plus aussi léger qu'avant, son corps s'était endurci mais il restait désespérément maniable – même endormi.

Lucius avait déjà mis le moteur de sa voiture en route quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où logeait le brun.

« Et merde, pensa-t-il en prenant la direction de son propre appartement ».

A suivre…

Me revoilà donc avec la suite des aventures de mon petit Harry violoniste. Avouez que vous n'y croyiez plus.

La moins bonne nouvelle, c'est que mes études me prennent beaucoup trop de temps pour que je puisse tenir un rythme hebdomadaire. Le second chapitre n'est même pas encore commencé et j'ai beau savoir où je vais, je ne peux faire aucun pronostic.

En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J..

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes.

**The show must go on**

**Chapitre 2**

Je ne suis pas du matin, je ne l'ai jamais été. Il me faut toujours un temps fou pour émerger du fin fond de ma couette, c'est un des points que j'ai en commun avec Draco même si je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le pire. Pendant trois ans, cela a fait le désespoir de Severus. Le malheureux a dû déployer des trésors de patience, chaque matin, invariablement, pour nous faire lâcher l'oreiller - ou ce qui nous servait d'oreiller vu que nous avions fortement tendance à dormir les uns sur les autres, ou les uns dans les autres ça dépendait des jours.

Depuis que je suis parti, je n'ai plus le réconfort des bras de mon ténor quand je sors du lit, plus personne pour me faire un câlin du matin ou pour se moquer de mes piaillements de fillette quand mes pieds touchent le sol froid. Je n'aime pas avoir froid.

On me dit que je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et refaire ma vie, mais est-ce que je pourrais éviter de tout le temps comparer cet inconnu à l'un ou à l'autre des hommes de ma vie? J'ai tendance à le faire avec mes amants de passage - « Draco est plus endurant », « Severus est plus doux », « Je m'ennuie, ça ne m'arrivait jamais _avant_ » - alors je n'ose pas vraiment imaginer ce que ça donnerait avec un vrai compagnon. Je ne veux pas le savoir. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas prêt à retenter le coup.

Après deux ans, ça en fout quand même un coup au mythe de l'homme qui se relève de tout. Si le Temps guérie toutes les blessures, il a sûrement décidé de prendre son temps pour s'occuper de moi. C'est pas juste!

ooo ooo

Harry avait un poids sur la poitrine et la tête lourde. Heureusement il n'avait pas la nausée et sentait qu'il pourrait se lever sans tanguer dangereusement. Il avait assez bu la veille pour être ivre mais pas assez pour avoir de véritable gueule de bois. Et si gueule de bois il y avait, il avait indubitablement connu pire. Là, ça allait.

Tom n'aurait pas toléré un musicien groggy dans ses rangs, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait de son second violon, son éventuel remplaçant en cas de problème.

Harry essaya de se tourner sur le côté en quête de son réveil, mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Il grogna, agacé. Il n'aimait pas quand Cachou s'invitait dans son lit en quête de chaleur ou de câlins. Le problème, il ne mit pas longtemps à le réaliser, était que le poids était beaucoup trop grand pour être son éternel chaton. Cachou était à peine plus gros qu'un pamplemousse quand il se roulait en boule pour dormir, et il avait plutôt tendance à s'approprier un oreiller qu'à dormir sur son maître. Maintenant qu'Harry y faisait plus attention, il y avait une autre respiration que la sienne dans la chambre et une importante source de chaleur sur sa gauche. Il pouvait sentir un souffle, léger, contre sa joue.

Son premier réflexe fut de penser à Regulus, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se réveillerait dans le lit du barman après une nuit de boisson et de sexe ne lui ayant laissé qu'un vague souvenir, une satisfaction instinctive dans le ventre et du sperme sur la peau. Le violoniste ouvrit les yeux.

La chambre n'était éclairée que par quelques rayons de lumière passant par les interstices des volets, mais Harry vit aussitôt qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. L'ameublement semblait réduit à sa plus simple expression: un lit, deux tables de chevet, une armoire et une chaise. Quelques formes indistinctes et massives étaient échouées au pied d'un mur, à côté de ce qui avait l'air d'être un genre de plante verte.

Où s'était-il fourré? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trafiquer la veille?

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que le poids sur son torse était un bras, rattaché à un corps qui n'était autre que celui de Lucius. Celui-ci était en pyjama. Harry portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. Il ne s'était clairement rien passé entre eux mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, même s'il pouvait le deviner sans grand risque de se tromper.

Se sachant en terrain connu et ami, Harry se détendit et poursuivit plus tranquillement sa quête du temps. Il n'avait pas pris sa montre la veille et s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Un retard, même exceptionnel, ne ferait que donner du grain à moudre à l'Hydre, mieux connue sous le nom de Bellatrix Lestranges. En quelques jours, la harpiste avait remplacé Ron au rayon des plaies de l'existence du violoniste. Elle avait même trouvé le moyen d'être encore plus teigneuse et pesante, d'autant moins supportable qu'il la voyait tous les jours ou presque et que même au cœur de l'hiver elle ne tombait jamais malade. Pas même un simple petit rhume.

Harry avait souvent pensé parler à Tom de ce qui se passait dans son dos entre ses musiciens, de l'attitude des « anciens » vis-à-vis des « jeunots », mais il avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. L'Hydre n'était pas la seule à leur pourrir la vie, même si elle était de loin la pire. Si Tom faisait la morale à ses « valeurs sûres », ce qui était une torture risquait de se transformer en enfer.

Le jeune homme pesta et se contorsionna avec une souplesse dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence - en dehors d'une vraie bonne partie de jambe en l'air. En toute logique et connaissant Lucius, il devait forcément y avoir un réveil quelque part dans la chambre. Sur la table de chevet, en effet, comme tout le monde.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, la lumière rouge d'un radio-réveil attira son regard. L'objet démoniaque indiquait huit heures vingt-cinq. Les répétitions commençaient à dix heures. Harry soupira de soulagement.

Il sortit du lit, discrètement, puis de la chambre. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre.

Il tâtonna à la recherche d'un interrupteur, l'activa et fonça sans se poser de question vers ce qui devait être la porte des toilettes. Du moins l'espérait-il très vivement. Il eut de la chance. Il en eut nettement moins pour trouver la cuisine. Il découvrit que son hôte avait une salle de billard, un salon, une salle-à-manger et que sa cuisine était très logiquement située à l'étage de ce qui s'avérait être un duplex. Au temps pour Harry qui avait toujours pensé que la cuisine faisait partie de ces pièces qui se trouvaient systématiquement reléguées _en bas_. Il devait y avoir une raison logique à cette disposition mais il décida de repousser ses réflexions à plus tard.

Le percolateur, une grosse machine de professionnel qui devait probablement moudre les grains de café elle-même, était posé religieusement sur une table, à l'écart du reste du mobilier. Lucius ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans café. Harry, lui, carburait au thé. Il faillit hurler en constatant que son ancien amant n'avait pas de bouilloire et que son stock de « thé » se limitait à une boîte encore sous plastique de tisane à la camomille. Pour un Lord qui devait se taper son lot de _tea-time _chez d'insipides Ladies, c'était une honte. Heureusement le frigo était plein et Harry put se consoler avec des œufs au plat, quelques tranches de bacon et une grosse part de la forêt noire qui trônait sur une étagère du frigidaire. En invité bien poli, il prépara aussi le petit-déjeuner de Lucius. Tant qu'à faire…

Il était à peine attablé quand son hôte débarqua dans la cuisine, l'air encore endormi et ronchon. Celui-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers l'amour de sa vie, le merveilleux percolateur que Draco lui avait offert pour noël. Il le mit en route, ronronnant presque en entendant la mécanique parfaite se mettre en marche, imaginant déjà la riche odeur du café chaud et fraîchement moulu, le merveilleux contraste entre le liquide noir et la tasse blanche.

Un café noir. Sans sucre pour en gâcher la saveur, ni lait pour en corrompre la couleur.

Lucius, qui jusque-là était encore un peu endormi, haussa brusquement les sourcils.

Un autre parfum flottait dans sa cuisine, qu'il n'avait pas l'attitude d'y sentir: un parfum de nourriture qui lui fit gronder le ventre. Il se souvint brusquement qu'il n'était pas rentré seul chez lui.

Harry le regardait, visiblement amusé, en mangeant de bon cœur une tranche de bacon bien dorée. « Bonjour, salua simplement le violoniste en portant son verre de lait à ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, répondit le blond en repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Tu es debout depuis longtemps?

- Dix minutes à peu près. J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. »

Lucius se contenta de sourire avant d'attraper une assiette et de se servir copieusement dans les poêles encore chaudes. Il se serait volontiers habitué à ce genre de traitement, lui qui avait horreur de seulement se verser un bol de céréales ou de se faire quelques toasts. Peut-être devait-il embaucher un maître d'hôtel en plus de sa femme de ménage, comme à l'époque où il était marié. Il n'était pas fait pour se taper les corvées, il le sentait de plus en plus.

« Je me suis évanoui? demanda Harry quand son compagnon s'installa en face de lui.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu t'es endormi. Je voulais te ramener chez toi mais…

- Mais vous n'avez pas mon adresse.

- Exactement. J'ai pensé téléphoner à Draco mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il la connaisse.

- Si. »

Lucius aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais l'expression triste d'Harry le dissuada de poser des questions. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif et se préparèrent rapidement à la journée qui les attendait. Ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans une telle situation d'intimité. Harry parce qu'il n'avait plus connu ça depuis des mois, Lucius parce qu'il se souvenait bien être tombé amoureux du jeune homme et qu'à le voir ainsi, il sentait qu'il y avait des chances pour que ces sentiments enfouis remontent à la surface, au détriment d'autres émotions suscitées par sa relation, et sa séparation, avec Zachary.

« Ça vous dérangerait de me déposer devant le Tastevin ? demanda le brun en enfilant sa veste froissée. Brun qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait tutoyer son aîné et préférait donc en rester à un vouvoiement prudent.

- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ?

- Si, mais ce que je veux c'est récupérer ma voiture.

- Oh ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et sortirent de l'appartement. S'il ne l'avait pas encore deviné, rien qu'en voyant le couloir Harry aurait compris qu'il se trouvait dans une habitation à loyer exorbitant. Le couloir était large, lumineux, avec d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur les jardins de Kensington. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient encadrées par deux consoles tables en acajou, chacune décorée par un vase en fine porcelaine. Deux bouquets de lys blancs complétaient l'ensemble. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il était en train de marcher sur une moquette en cachemire. Il ne fut même pas étonné d'entendre que l'ascenseur diffusait du Wagner. Les portes se rouvrirent sur les dernières notes de _La Mort de Siegfried__1_ et se refermèrent derrière eux sur les premières notes de _L'Adieu de Wotan__2_.

Le parking privé de l'immeuble, dont Harry n'allait pas tarder à découvrir qu'il était plus sécurisé que la banque centrale américaine, était une véritable salle d'exposition consacrée aux voitures de luxe. Toutes les plus grandes marques étaient là, de Mercedes à Lexus en passant par Lamborghini et Aston Martin, toutes de carrosseries rutilantes et de gentes chromées. Normal, pensait Harry en suivant son hôte. Le jeune homme aurait cependant été curieux de voir la tête des propriétaires. Étaient-ils aussi séduisants que leurs voitures? Bizarrement, il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

« Tu seras à l'heure ? demanda Lucius en ouvrant sa voiture. Une Bentley – ça manquait à la panoplie.

- Je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer prendre une douche et me changer mais ça devrait aller, rétorqua le brun en s'installant sur le siège passager et en essayant d'avoir l'air blasé, habitué à grimper dans une bagnole dont le prix équivalait à celui d'une maison en banlieue. Et ce n'est pas comme si je sentais la vinasse à trois mètres à la ronde. »

Lucius démarra en hochant la tête. Les vêtements du musicien étaient froissés, il était facile de deviner qu'il avait dormi avec, mais étaient toujours présentables. Lui-même dans son jeune temps s'était déjà permis d'arriver à son cabinet dans une tenue semblable, sauf qu'il avait en plus des cernes sous les yeux et un sourire idiot qui trahissait ses activités nocturnes. Son mariage récent était alors une bonne couverture à ses frasques.

C'était le bon temps.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la portière, se laissant bercer par les vibrations du véhicule. Il baignait dans une odeur de cuir fraîchement ciré, d'eau de Cologne et de fumée de cigarette. Il savait d'expérience que c'était l'odeur de Lucius, de sa peau pâle et de ses cheveux blonds.

Il aimait bien.

oooooo

Ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté Lucius que le musicien se souvint d'un léger détail: son violon était chez lui. Il n'était pas assez imprudent pour l'emmener avec lui quand il sortait le soir, et il n'avait pas prévu de découcher.

Il soupira longuement avant de foncer vers sa voiture, une Mini Cooper d'occasion. S'il avait de la chance et que le trafic était fluide, il pouvait encore être à l'heure. Il s'installa au volant, démarra le moteur et s'insinua sans difficulté dans la circulation.

Le ronronnement du moteur était grisant.

Harry adorait conduire, surtout sa propre voiture. Il l'avait achetée quand il avait reçu son premier salaire. Elle était bleue à l'origine, avec le drapeau britannique peint sur toute la surface du toit – ce qu'il trouvait ridicule. Sans attendre, il l'avait fait repeindre en noir et avait remplacé le drapeau par une partition de Chopin, tracée à la peinture blanche. Draco lui avait fait remarquer des douzaines de fois que c'était terriblement cliché mais il l'avait envoyé paître aussi souvent. Pour lui, c'était parfait. Et comme c'était_ sa_ voiture, seul son avis comptait.

Il n'avait jamais dit à ses amants que la partition était celle du morceau qui lui avait donné envie de devenir musicien. _La Barcarolle_. Il devait avoir quatre ans quand il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, grâce à la vieille radio qui trônait dans la cuisine des Dursley. Harry était alors persuadé qu'une radio ne servait qu'à informer les adultes de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Son oncle l'allumait tous les matins au petit-déjeuner et il ne fallait surtout pas faire de bruit, il ne fallait surtout pas interrompre la voix, encore moins quand il était question de la bourse. Le brun n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte que, pour un homme aussi bête et radin que Vernon Dursley, la radio remplaçait avantageusement un journal. Et puis il y avait eu cette après-midi de canicule où il s'était faufilé dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. La radio fonctionnait, tout doucement, mais la voix n'était plus là: elle avait été remplacée par des sons vifs et clairs et si agréables à entendre que l'enfant qu'était Harry n'avait pas hésité à grimper sur une chaise pour coller son oreille contre la machine. Les yeux fermés, il avait savouré chaque note et quand le morceau s'était terminé, il n'avait pas bougé.

Harry sourit en se rappelant que, pour la première fois, sa tante Pétunia ne l'avait pas disputé quand elle l'avait trouvé dans sa cuisine, debout sur une de ses chaises.

Pour noël, cette année-là, il avait reçu le violon de son père et une inscription à des cours de musique. Dudley, son cousin, en avait fait une jaunisse. Tant mieux.

Harry fouilla distraitement dans sa boîte à gants où une dizaine de cassettes étaient jetées en vrac. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider, et encore moins de temps pour se mettre à chantonner _Cheek to cheek_, en chœur avec Ella Fitzgerald et Louis Armstrong. Le grand Armstrong avec sa voix grave et cassée qui arrivait décidément toujours à lui faire oublier ce qui n'était pas positif.

"_Out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

Il finit par voir le bout de Piccadilly et mit son clignotant pour prendre la direction de Regent Street. Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne s'était jamais beaucoup éloigné de Soho. Il n'avait jamais cherché d'autres boutiques que celles où il avait ses habitudes, des boutiques plus proches de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les hommes de sa vie, et quand leur histoire s'était terminée il n'avait même pas songé aller s'installer ailleurs. Il vivait désormais dans Brewer Street, à deux pas de l'immeuble bourgeois qui avait autrefois appartenu à la famille Parkinson, qui avait été vendu à une vieille fille odieuse et aigrie, Dolorès Ombrage, et qu'il avait fini par racheter dans un moment de folie qui l'avait endetté sur vingt ans. Heureusement, quand il s'était décidé, lui et son banquier étaient réconciliés depuis un moment.

Harry se gara en double file et fila vers son appartement. Il lui restait quinze minutes, c'était encore jouable.

L'immeuble où vivait le jeune homme se trouvait au fond d'une petite cour, ornée d'une multitude de plantes en pots et protégée des regards par une belle porte en bois sculpté pesant, selon l'estimation approximative des locataires, une bonne demi-tonne. Heureusement, les gonds étaient bien huilés. Malheureusement, le battant, en plus d'être lourd, raclait le sol.

Harry traversa la cour au pas de course, manqua renverser un pot vernissé dans sa précipitation et gravit en quelques enjambées nerveuses les marches qui menaient à sa porte d'entrée. Comme d'habitude la porte cogna contre le sceau qui traînait derrière et manqua lui revenir dans la figure, mais il était trop pressé pour s'énerver.

Quand il avait emménagé, cela allait bientôt faire deux ans, les murs de son appartement étaient couverts de papier peint orange avec de grosses fleurs multicolores et le sol était masqué par une épaisse moquette brune. L'ancien occupant était un fan acharné des années 1960, avec ses couleurs vives à en rendre aveugle et ses imprimés démodés.

Rendre l'endroit plus conforme à ses goûts lui avait permis de se changer les idées, d'avoir quelque chose à faire le soir pour ne pas penser qu'il était seul dans ce nouvel appartement et qu'il se retrouverait forcément seul dans son nouveau lit.

Il avait arraché le papier peint et la moquette, repeint les murs en blanc et revernis le parquet que la moquette avait préservé. Il avait lavé, frotté, rincé, poncé. Aidé de Blaise, il avait abattu une cloison pour agrandir son salon. Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ces travaux autant que dans son travail à l'orchestre, pour oublier.

Une crise d'anorexie prolongée avait achevé de l'épuiser: il avait passé deux semaines à l'hôpital. Depuis, Blaise, Sirius et Remus ne le lâchaient plus et se relayaient pour lui apporter des repas équilibrés au moins trois fois par semaine. Il ne sortait plus sans une thermos pleine de soupe et quelques briques de lait à la fraise.

Harry soupçonnait ses trois « papas » d'avoir mis Regulus dans le coup: le barman insistait toujours pour qu'il avale un sandwich. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa voisine se pointe chez lui avec une de ses expériences culinaires, il en était sûr et en frémissait d'avance.

Il sursauta en croisant la dite voisine dans son salon, et Cachou qui lui faisait des infidélités en ronronnant comme une turbine dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Tonks, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il en allant chercher son violon. Et depuis quand tu as une clé d'abord ? J'ai fait changer la serrure quand j'ai emménagé.

- Et tu m'en as donné un double en cas d'urgence, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Et c'est quoi l'urgence ?

- J'avais plus de café.

- Ben oui, je suis bête, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis artiste et le café est mon carburant, quand y'a plus de carburant la machine ne marche plus donc je maintiens que c'était une urgence. »

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, puis récupéra son chat – qui reconnut en un quart de seconde l'odeur de son humain préféré et distributeur de croquettes attitré – avant d'aller dans sa cuisine nourrir la bête. Du coin de l'œil, il suivit les mouvements de son invitée surprise. La jeune femme avait le teint pâle et des valises sous les yeux. Ses cheveux rose fuschia, autrefois coiffés en chignon, pointaient dans tous les sens.

« Tu as encore travaillé toute la nuit. Je croyais que tu avais assez d'œuvres pour ta prochaine exposition. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter un peu de carburer et laisser reposer la machine ?

- C'est pas une question d'exposition, c'est une question d'inspiration. Et de frustration.

- Comment ça ?

- En ce moment j'ai des idées plein la tête, il faut que je les sorte de là sinon je vais devenir dingue. Et ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Daniel, j'en suis donc réduite à ça pour canaliser ma débordante énergie sexuelle.

- T'as pensé à un vibromasseur ? »

Tonks lui jeta un regard assassin et il choisit de se replier vers sa voiture. De toute façon il était pressé. Et il ne tenait pas à voir de plus près les couteaux de la jeune femme – certes, ces outils lui servaient à peindre mais leur nom était quand même expressif.

De retour sur le trottoir, il avisa un policier apparemment désireux de lui coller une prune. Celui-ci marchait à grand pas dans sa direction. Il avait déjà dégainé le carnet à contraventions. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait une longueur d'avance sur l'encombrant représentant des forces de l'ordre. Il sauta dans sa Mini et démarra en trombe.

Il n'avait plus que dix minutes.

Dix ridicules minutes.

oooooo

La Mini dépassa rapidement la gare de Paddington et, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ralentit avant de s'engager dans une allée étroite menant au parking réservé aux musiciens du _The Impero Orchestra_.

Harry avait cinq courtes minutes de retard. Assez pour s'attirer les commentaires mesquins de l'Hydre, pas assez pour que le patron lui fasse ne serait-ce qu'une remarque. L'heure d'arrivée était fixée à dix heures pour tout le monde, mais les répétitions commençaient rarement avant dix heures vingt – le temps que tout le monde avale un dernier café, prépare son instrument et s'installe à sa place. Tom Riddle aimait bien commencer la journée en douceur, il aimait bien prendre son temps. En revanche, une fois qu'il était lancé, il devenait exigeant – avec ses musiciens comme avec lui-même.

Dans son rétroviseur, Harry vit que la voiture de Tom était juste derrière lui. Parfait, il pouvait donc dire qu'il était à l'heure.

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent sur le parking et se serrèrent la main.

« Tu étais habillé comme ça hier, remarqua le premier violon de l'orchestre. Aurais-tu passé une bonne nuit?

- J'aurais aimé mais ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- J'ai passé la nuit chez Lucius, commença Harry. On s'est rencontrés par hasard au Tastevin, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte du haussement amusé de sourcils de son ami, et comme j'avais un peu bu…

- Tu lui as sauté dessus !

- Je me suis endormi.

- C'est moins sexy, railla Tom. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur salle de répétition. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le hall d'entrée.

« C'est peut-être moins sexy mais je peux te garantir que tu te sens moins minable au réveil. »

Tom éclata de rire.

Un léger brouhaha les accueillit quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de répétition, mélange de conversations, de rires, de murmures et de notes émanant de divers instruments.

Bellatrix Lestranges était en train de changer une corde de sa harpe quand Harry entra dans son champ de vision. Voyant leur patron à tous entrer derrière lui, elle ne put que retenir la remarque qui lui était spontanément monté à la bouche. Elle détestait le petit brun. Elle détestait son talent et son sourire, la complicité qu'il partageait sans se cacher avec Tom Riddle. Elle détestait la facilité avec laquelle il s'était élevé dans l'orchestre.

Bellatrix avait connu l'époque pas si lointaine où l'on n'imaginait pas une femme dans un orchestre professionnel. De toute façon, dans sa famille, on n'imaginait pas qu'une femme puisse avoir envie de travailler. Ce n'était pas sa place, ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle s'était donc mariée au séduisant Rodolphe Lestranges, avait eu des enfants et avait laissé le temps s'écouler en jouant de la harpe dans le salon privé de son manoir. Sans ses trois petits garçons et sa fille, elle serait devenue folle.

Dans les années 1980, elle avait tout plaqué pour devenir la première femme à intégrer l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Londres. Elle avait mis des années à rembourser la facture. Elle qui était habituée à tout avoir… Jusqu'à sa mort son mari l'avait empêchée de revoir leurs enfants. En fait, elle ne les avait revus qu'à l'enterrement de Rodolphe et ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas réservé un accueil des plus chaleureux. Sa famille ne s'était souvenue de son existence que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se faire un nom. Elle s'était retrouvée seule avec sa harpe dans un monde encore profondément macho. Elle avait dû se battre pour se faire une place, se battre pour mériter sa notoriété actuelle. Qu'un petit jeune tout juste diplômé de son conservatoire devienne, en quatre ans, le second violon d'un orchestre prestigieux la mettait hors d'elle.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais ne pouvant pas le prouver, elle avait décidé de faire craquer Harry pour qu'il parte de lui-même. La technique avait marché avec Neville, mais le brun était plus coriace.

Heureusement, les autres musiciens de sa génération, se sentant menacés par l'arrivée de jeunes, lui donnaient un bon coup de main. La solidarité entre vieux avait du bon.

Harry vit avec satisfaction l'Hydre fermer la bouche, qu'elle avait légèrement entrouverte à son arrivée. Il avait gagné un répit. Cependant il était conscient qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'encaisser les humeurs d'une musicienne, certes célèbre, mais surtout proche de la retraite. Il avait travaillé dur pour gagner sa place de second violon et l'idée commençait à germer dans son esprit qu'il ne devait plus rien à ses aînés – et surtout pas un respect qu'eux-mêmes refusaient de lui témoigner.

Peut-être que Seamus avait raison, l'heure de la révolte était venue.

Quand Augustus Rookwood vint lui ordonner d'aller mettre du lait dans son café, il cracha dans la tasse.

« _Debout ! les damnés de la terre  
Debout ! les forçats de la faim  
La raison tonne en son cratère :  
C'est l'éruption de la fin  
Du passé faisons table rase  
Foule esclave, debout ! debout !  
Le monde va changer de base:  
Nous ne sommes rien, soyons tout !_ »3

* * *

1 Extrait du _Crépuscule des dieux_.

2 Extrait de _La Walkyrie._

3 Il s'agit ici du premier couplet de l'_Internationale_.

* * *

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre (et je risque de ne pas l'avoir avant un long moment) mais elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Message à l'attention de Bliblou: merci de m'avoir engueulée comme tu l'as fait, ça ne m'a pas du tout énervée. Alors maintenant, histoire de démollir encore plus tes illusions de "princesse blonde", sache que ton opinion quant à la pertinence d'écrire une suite à _And all that music_, JE M'EN COGNE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J..

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes.

**The Show must go on**

**Chapitre 3**

Dans un de ses livres, je ne sais plus lequel, Roald Dahl explique que les meilleures idées jaillissent parfois à l'improviste. Une lumière dont la source est inconnue illumine le cerveau, remue les neurones et donne naissance à une épiphanie de signaux électriques. Aux autres, ensuite, d'encaisser la châtaigne. Cracher dans la tasse de Rookwood n'était pas un geste prémédité. Il y a quelques heures à peine, faire une chose pareille ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit et si la chose s'était quand même produite, je ne me le serais pas permis.

Mais quand j'ai vu ce vieux con s'approcher de moi, largement précédé par une bedaine qui aurait fait honte au regretté Pavarotti, son sourire hypocrite et suffisant plaqué sur sa tronche huileuse, je l'ai eue mon épiphanie. Plus que ça, une véritable révolution. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce traitement qui n'est que du harcèlement. Je suis un professionnel et personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes prestations, je suis arrivé à ma place honnêtement. Je ne me laisserai pas faire plus longtemps.

À partir de maintenant, ce sera œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

oooooo

Augustus mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il fixa stupidement l'intérieur de sa tasse, grimaçant en voyant l'ilot blanchâtre de salive qui flottait sur son café. Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il prenait le thé avec Bellatrix, il s'était demandé combien de temps les jeunots supporteraient le traitement qu'on leur infligeait. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion à ce sujet : une confrontation était inévitable. Simplement, il ne s'était pas attendu à être le premier à en faire les frais.

En face de lui, derrière un masque inexpressif, Harry jubilait. Il aurait préféré cracher dans la tasse de Bellatrix mais le vieux Rookwood était déjà un bon début. Surtout que l'homme était tétanisé, figé comme un mannequin de cire, comme si la possibilité d'être brimé par ses cadets ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant, il allait devoir s'y habituer s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude. Tous ses amis allaient devoir s'y habituer.

La coupe était pleine.

Derrière eux, un jeune collègue trompettiste se retenait d'applaudir.

Sans plus se soucier du flûtiste, le petit brun alla s'asseoir à sa place pour accorder son violon. Il ne vit pas le regard indigné et furieux de Bellatrix Lestranges, laquelle n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'odieux spectacle. Comme Augustus, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce qu'elle considérait comme un véritable affront, mais ce geste ne resterait pas impuni. Potter l'avait surprise, c'était un fait, cependant elle ne pouvait tolérer une attitude pareille. Le second violon n'était pas irremplaçable.

Sa fureur s'atténua quelque peu quand Tom rejoignit sa place, donnant le signal du début de la répétition. Il était jeune lui aussi, mais elle le respectait et se sentait proche de lui. Malgré son génie, il en avait bavé pour se faire un nom. Comme elle, à qui il avait fallu dix ans. Contrairement à ce petit opportuniste de Potter, il avait dû s'élever par lui-même, sans compter sur la protection de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme elle, qui avait dû renoncer à tout ceux qu'elle aimait et n'avait jamais pu compter que sur elle. Comme elle, c'était un véritable artiste, même si ses goûts en matière de compagnon laissaient franchement à désirer. Elle, elle ne se serait jamais encombrée d'un empoté comme Neville Longdubat.

Quand le rire de Tom résonna dans la salle, mêlé à celui d'Harry, elle serra les poings. Le nabot brun ne perdait rien pour attendre.

À quelques mètres de là, Harry rêvait en caressant les cordes de son violon. Son archet voletait doucement, donnant naissance à des notes douces et légères, dominées par les sons des cuivres et des flûtes produits par ses collègues qui se préparaient derrière lui. Même après des centaines de répétitions et une poignée de concerts dans des salles prestigieuses aux quatre coins du monde, le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait sa place dans l'ensemble et que cette place était désormais à côté de Tom Riddle, au premier rang de l'orchestre. Plus que tout, il était émerveillé de manipuler un instrument aussi exceptionnel que le sien. _Red Rose_.

Chaque fois qu'il le sortait de son étui, il se revoyait cinq ans auparavant – étudiant fauché, un peu mal dans sa peau, qui avait eu un coup de chance extraordinaire. A chaque fois, il se rappelait que le violon l'avait choisi, et non pas l'inverse. Les violons jumeaux, _Red Roses_, officiaient désormais ensemble et côte à côte. Leur bois rouge, artistiquement vernis, amoureusement entretenus, attirait tous les regards quand il brillait sous la lumière des projecteurs. Au point que Harry se demandait parfois si les deux instruments n'étaient pas les vrais étoiles de l'orchestre.

Ce qu'il savait en tout cas, c'était que son violon avait attiré sur lui l'attention du public. Il lui devait à la curiosité qu'il avait suscité à ses débuts dans le monde de la musique. Sa place dans la troupe, il ne la devait qu'à lui.

Lors du premier concert du _The Impero Orchestra, _à Vienne, au soir du nouvel an, un murmure général s'était fait entendre dans la salle quand Harry était allé s'asseoir. Il n'était alors qu'un violon parmi les autres, mais séparé des autres par la réputation du _Red Rose_. Tout au long de la représentation, par-dessus les notes et les mélodies, entre les morceaux qui se succédaient, les musiciens avaient entendu des commentaires plus ou moins discrets sur les violons jumeaux. Deux taches vives au milieu des costumes noirs. Harry avait intrigué le public ce soir-là – parce qu'il était un jeune inconnu avec un instrument prestigieux, parce qu'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent et un visage qui avait remporté tous les suffrages chez ceux qui étaient assis assez près pour en voir les détails.

Une réception avait eu lieu après la représentation, dans les loges de la _Wiener Konzerthaus__, _réception durant laquelle Severus et Draco avaient dû batailler ferme pour sauver leur amant de l'asphyxie – en l'aidant à s'enfuir par la porte de derrière. Tous les invités présents voulaient parler au petit débutant au violon rouge. Même après sa disparition on n'avait plus parlé que de lui, au point que Tom, amusé, avait fait semblant de bouder pendant une partie de la soirée. Tard dans la nuit, dans l'intimité de leur chambre d'hôtel, Neville s'était fait un plaisir de le réconforter.

Pendant quelques semaines, Tom avait laissé plané le mystère qui pesait sur ce petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés. Qui était-il ? Comment avait-il obtenu son violon ? Était-il un bon musicien, lui qui n'avait pas encore fait montre de ses talents lors d'un solo ? Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train dans la bonne société londonienne. Cette affaire s'était révélée une excellente publicité pour l'orchestre. Lors du deuxième concert donné par l'ensemble, dans une salle bondée, Tom avait pris le temps de présenter ses musiciens, en s'attardant, bien évidemment, sur les plus jeunes.

Harry Potter, le violoniste, était né ce jour-là, sous les regards scrutateurs d'une foule qui attendait déjà beaucoup de lui.

Cette publicité avait donc été à double tranchant : Harry avait intéressé le public grâce à son violon, pas grâce de son talent. Il avait dû faire ses preuves et, du fait de la notoriété de _Red Rose_, n'avait pas eu droit à l'erreur. Presque à son corps défendant, il était devenu un grand espoir pour les mélomanes. Une pression énorme était tombée sur ses épaules.

Sans relâche, il avait travaillé, progressé et avancé. Il voulait être digne de sa position, digne de son instrument. Soutenu par ses compagnons, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait à chaque minute de sa vie professionnelle. Et cela avait payé.

Il savait ce que Bellatrix pensait de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un profiteur, et cela lui était intolérable. Cette vieille emmerdeuse était quand même bien placée pour savoir qu'il avait fait des efforts, elle l'avait vu travailler, elle l'avait vu s'acharner, alors son opinion lui paraissait déplacée. Il avait eu de la chance, il ne le niait pas, mais si elle avait duré c'était grâce à lui.

Il avait eu raison de cracher dans la tasse de Rookwood.

Le temps de la reconnaissance avait sonné.

oooooo

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Draco rentra chez lui. Il avait mal aux épaules et avait l'impression que ses doigts étaient engourdis, comme tous les jours ou presque. Son prochain concert aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines et les répétitions ne cessaient de se rallonger. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse même plus rentrer chez lui pour dormir quelques heures. Il adorait son travail mais n'aurait pas craché sur des journées un peu plus courtes – à ce rythme, c'était sa vie privée qui allait en pâtir.

Il retira son manteau en soupirant et déposa ses clés sur la commode de l'entrée, à côté de l'immonde plat en céramique que sa mère lui avait offert pour noël. Le blond attendait la maladresse qui le débarrasserait de cette horreur sans qu'il ait besoin de mentir à sa génitrice. Non pas que ça l'aurait dérangé de le faire – depuis qu'elle courtisait un garçon qui aurait pu être son fils cadet, Draco ne se souciait plus de ses opinions – mais elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il lui plairait et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa louable intention. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

L'entrée de l'appartement donnait sur le salon. Une grande pièce, haute de plafond, autour de laquelle s'articulait le reste de l'appartement. Pendant des années, cet espace était resté peint en blanc crème, une couleur très lumineuse, peu meublé et décoré. Une pièce sobre, presque froide. Puis Harry était arrivé avec son bordel et ses bibelots, ses affiches et ses photos. Le blanc avait disparu sous les cadres. Les meubles s'étaient multipliés, les livres s'étaient empilés dans tous les coins.

Il avait laissé une trace indélébile de son passage.

Draco s'effondra sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de voir les murs de cette pièce où étaient encore accrochées de nombreuses photos d'un passé révolu. Cela aurait été si facile d'enlever toutes ces images de Harry, de tirer un trait sur leur histoire, mais ni lui ne Severus ne s'en sentait capable. De même il aurait été facile de déménager, comme son père ne cessait de le leur conseiller depuis deux ans, mais ils se sentaient chez eux dans cet appartement. Ils y vivaient depuis plus de huit ans. Ils y avaient vécu avec Harry.

Peut-être que cela avait été leur première erreur.

Draco mit du temps à remarquer l'odeur qui flottait dans l'appartement. Une odeur de viande grillée et de gratin de pommes de terre. Son estomac gronda.

« C'est toi Draco ? appela Severus depuis la cuisine.

- Non, c'est le petit serveur à qui tu as fait de l'œil toute la soirée, hier soir, rétorqua le blond en se tortillant pour s'asseoir.

- J'avais donc raison de penser que j'avais un ticket, railla le chanteur en sortant de la cuisine. Il portait un tablier et s'essuyait les mains sur un chiffon.

- Je pourrais répliquer, mais tu ne le mérites pas.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Quel observateur ! »

Les deux hommes se sourirent, l'air canaille, avant de s'embrasser. D'abord sur la joue, puis sur la bouche, doucement. C'était leur rituel du soir, les retrouvailles après le travail. Une de ces petites choses qu'ils avaient partagées avec Harry et auxquelles le brun s'était soumis avec plaisir.

« J'aime quand tu cuisines, murmura le blond en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon.

- J'aime quand tu restes éloigné des fourneaux, répondit Severus.

- Je t'emmerde. »

Fatigués, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux, savourant seulement la présence de l'autre et essayant d'oublier les fous rires qu'ils avaient eus au temps où ils essayaient de tenir à trois dans cette position.

Fut un temps où ils avaient envisagé de changer de canapé rien que pour ça, pour qu'il n'y en ait pas systématiquement un pour finir par terre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Draco, sortant Severus de pensées qui devaient être très similaires aux siennes.

- Quand tu voudras : tout est prêt.

- J'ai pas envie de bouger.

- Le four est coupé mais il gardera tout au chaud, marmonna le baryton qui commençait à s'endormir.

- Tant mieux. »

Ils sursautèrent de concert en entendant la sonnette. Ils surent qui était derrière la porte avant même de l'ouvrir.

Il venait toujours les voir quand il était sur le point de craquer, quand il avait besoin de quelque chose que ne pourrait pas lui donner ses amants d'une nuit. Quand il avait besoin de plus, tout simplement. De la même manière, eux allaient parfois le voir quand ils n'en pouvaient vraiment plus, quand c'était trop dur de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Sans doute était-ce malsain d'agir ainsi, mais quand ils se retrouvaient dans ses bras, ils n'en avaient plus rien à foutre. Ils avaient besoin de lui, et réciproquement.

Tous les trois, ils avaient essayé, un temps, en secret, de recoller les morceaux mais l'échec avait été aussi cuisant que la rupture. L'amour ne suffisait pas.

Il pleuvait dehors.

Harry était trempé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il se laissa guider comme un somnambule, gémit en sentant quatre mains le déshabiller et deux bouches prendre possession de son cou.

Ils étaient nus quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. La peau humide du petit brun se couvrit de chair de poule. Dans peu de temps, elle serait rouge et couverte de sueur et de salive. Une autre forme d'humidité, plus animale et satisfaisante.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

Quand Draco commença à le pilonner avec une fougue alimentée par la frustration, Harry pensa que la vie est vraiment mal fichue.

oooooo

En rentrant chez lui, très tôt le lendemain matin, Harry s'insulta mentalement. Personne ne savait qu'il voyait encore ses anciens amants, qu'il couchait encore avec eux. Si quelqu'un l'avait su, il se serait fait traiter de masochiste et de crétin. A juste titre, et c'était bien ça le pire.

Comment pouvait-il espérer tirer un trait sur une relation à laquelle il s'accrochait envers et contre tout ? Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir seul si, quand il avait des problèmes, il se tournait vers eux pour obtenir un peu de chaleur humaine ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi utilisait-il le sexe pour ça ? C'était un réconfort d'autant plus éphémère qu'il n'y avait rien derrière pour prolonger la chaleur qu'il ressentait à être dans les bras d'un homme. Il avait rompu avec Severus et Draco, et ses amants de passage, en dehors de Regulus, n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux.

Peut-être que ses amis avaient raison : il devait essayer de construire quelque chose de neuf. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Enfin, c'était bien joli de se dire ça mais ce n'était pas le plus difficile. Il lui fallait encore trouver un homme et, surtout, en tomber amoureux. C'était pas gagné, il le sentait gros comme le manoir que les Malfoy possédaient dans le Devon.

S'il attendait que l'homme vienne à lui, il risquait de poireauter un bon moment. Ce n'était donc pas la solution, même si ç'aurait été autrement plus simple de laisser un autre faire tout le boulot. Mentalement, il dressa la liste des lieux où il pouvait espérer rencontrer quelqu'un : les _backrooms_ étaient exclues d'office, ça n'avait jamais été son genre ; les bars, il pouvait toujours essayer mais, Nothing mis à part, il n'y avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant ; les boîtes de nuit, c'était jouable à condition qu'il ne s'approche pas de la piste de danse, ses deux pieds gauches étant résolument anti-sexe.

Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'options. Agacé et furieux contre lui-même, Harry se mordit les lèvres et rentra en trombe dans son appartement. Comme d'habitude la porte manqua lui revenir dans la figure quand elle cogna contre le sceau qui traînait derrière, mais son entraînement quasi quotidien lui permit d'esquiver le battant. Quand son nez serait victime de sa paresse, il envisagerait de déplacer le sceau – en attendant il était très bien où il était.

Cachou dormait dans son panier, près du canapé. Son maître l'envia un peu de mener une vie aussi dépourvue de soucis. Il avait un endroit confortable où dormir, un distributeur de croquettes ambulant qui le servait à heures fixes et toutes les papouilles qu'il pouvait réclamer. Si ça c'était pas la belle vie !

Harry n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller son éternel chaton, même si cela lui aurait fait du bien de sentir la chaleur de sa fourrure. A la place, il passa à la cuisine pour allumer sa bouilloire avant d'aller prendre une douche brûlante.

L'eau fit disparaître les traces de la nuit qu'il avait passée. L'odeur du bon sexe, les parfums de ses partenaires, la sueur, la salive et le sperme. Il se rinça la bouche machinalement en pensant que rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier le goût de Severus ni le goût de Draco.

Sa peau était encore sensible. Le seul fait de se savonner réveilla son corps et ses instincts les plus basiques. Il n'essaya même pas de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il joua avec son corps comme le faisaient ses amants, titillant ses zones érogènes avec une science consommée de la caresse. Combien de temps tiendrait-il avant de prendre en main le nœud du problème ? Pas longtemps, songea-t-il en laissant les images de sa nuit défiler dans sa tête. Draco qui le plaquait sur le matelas, les bras passés sous ses genoux pour l'ouvrir le plus possible. Severus qui lui attrapait la tête pour guider sa bouche vers son sexe. Pas de douleur, pas d'appréhension, juste la confiance et l'expérience des vieux amants.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Harry jouit dans un sanglot, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Comme il le faisait au temps où il aimait deux hommes qu'il croyait inaccessibles.

Tremblant, fatigué, il se recroquevilla dans le bac de sa douche et laissa l'eau couler sur lui. Certains jours, il regrettait l'époque où son banquier l'appelait chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa carte bleue. Il galérait, oui, mais sa vie privée était moins compliquée. Aujourd'hui il avait un salaire très conséquent, qui lui avait permis d'obtenir un prêt pour racheter l'ancienne pension de famille de miss Parkinson, les loyers de ses locataires lui permettaient de rembourser ce prêt plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté au départ, et sa vie sentimentale était un bordel sans nom.

En effet, il était temps de faire un peu de ménage.

« Harry ! hurla une voix depuis l'extérieur. Harry, t'es là ? »

Le musicien se releva en vitesse et s'emballa dans une serviette. Si son invité perpétuel et meilleur ami continuait de brailler comme ça il allait rameuter le quartier. Et ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Dégoulinant, une serviette nouée à la va-vite autour de la taille, Harry surgit sur son pallier. Le vent le fit trembler de froid mais il avait plus urgent à penser qu'à s'éviter d'attraper une pneumonie. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra son ami et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

« Blaise, boucle-la et rentre ! grogna-t-il en empêchant sa serviette de se carapater.

- à tes ordres ! railla Blaise en gravissant quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'appartement du violoniste. »

À chaque fois que Harry voyait son ami, il le maudissait d'être aussi farouchement hétérosexuel et opposé à toute expérience nouvelle. Certes ça ne l'était pas pour tout le monde, mais quel gâchis !

Le grand noir passa devant lui en lui jetant un clin d'œil amusé et entra dans l'appartement à grandes enjambées - comme s'il était chez lui, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux si l'on considérait le temps qu'il passait avachi sur le canapé de son copain chaque fois qu'il avait un jour de libre. Avoir un homme pareil dans son salon et ne pas pouvoir en profiter sidérait le violoniste. Avec ses dreads lui arrivant au milieu du dos, son visage aux traits taillés au ciseau, son corps d'athlète et son cul de compétition moulé dans un jean troué, Blaise était à croquer. Et il le savait le salaud. Et il en jouait le salaud.

Il fallait se faire une raison.

Depuis sa sortie du conservatoire, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la vie de Blaise. Sa vie que tout le monde croyait écrite par avance – bien rangée donc – avait pris un tournant surprenant quand il avait décidé de laisser tomber le violon pour en revenir à son amour d'adolescent : la basse. Il avait mis fin à sa toute jeune carrière de violoniste pour intégrer un groupe de métal industriel, _Cut !_

Cette décision avait entraîné la fin de sa vie de couple. Alicia ne s'était jamais entendue avec les nouveaux amis de son fiancé et elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas : lui demander de choisir. Son groupe ou sa petite-amie. Blaise avait choisi et mit fin à ses fiançailles. Elle en avait fait une crise de rage et d'hystérie mais il avait tenu bon.

Leur histoire avait été belle, mais elle ne pouvait plus durer.

Alicia était une femme très séduisante, mais son caractère l'était déjà beaucoup moins. Sophistiquée, cultivée et très ordonnée, elle avait imposé ses goûts à un Blaise trop amoureux, au début, pour protester. Passer leurs week-ends dans les musées, dans les galeries d'art, dans les monuments ou dans la vieille ville était vite devenu usant. Devoir sans arrêt vérifier qu'aucune chaussette sale ne traînait par terre l'avait vite gonflé. Suivre des cours de cuisine ne s'était pas avéré aussi amusant qu'il l'avait espéré. Et les crises de colère de sa moitié avaient vite eu raison de son calme. Malgré tout, parce qu'il aimait la femme câline et douce à ses heures perdues, il avait supporté la mégère. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de s'immiscer également dans sa vie professionnelle, alors qu'il adorait son nouveau métier. La goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Le sacrifice qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Au terme d'une dispute monumentale, il l'avait mise à la porte de leur appartement en lui interdisant d'y remettre les pieds. Ses affaires, elle les avait récupérées dans des sacs poubelles. Il avait fait changer le baille et l'avait fait mettre à son seul nom. Ce qu'Alicia avait pu faire par la suite ne l'intéressait pas.

Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était venue le trouver pour lui demander de le raisonner. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'avait envoyée paître sans prendre la peine d'y mettre les formes. Pendant leur courte année de vie commune, il avait eu plusieurs aperçus de son caractère et s'était à chaque fois demandé comment son ami, si calme et énergique, pouvait supporter une femme qui se prenait pour sa mère et critiquait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Depuis quatre ans, Blaise était libre comme l'air et ne semblait pas pressé de se remettre en ménage. Il avait eu quelques relations de courtes durées, beaucoup d'aventures sans lendemain et il était heureux comme un pape. _Cut ! _avait vraiment percé l'année précédente. Depuis, quand il n'était pas en studio, Blaise cumulait les concerts, les séances de dédicaces et les émissions télévisées. Dans la rue, il était constamment assailli par les fans - des filles surtout - et il gérait sa célébrité nouvelle avec un calme et une lucidité qui contrastaient avec sa personnalité extravertie.

« Cher ami, as-tu quelque chose à boire ? demanda le bassiste en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

- Du thé, répondit le violoniste en aidant son camarade à enlever ses chaussures. La star sentait l'alcool et le parfum pour femme.

- Super, grogna Blaise qui somnolait. Je peux rester dormir ?

- Comme d'habitude. »

Harry alla chercher une couverture. Le temps de revenir et son ami dormait déjà. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaise surgissait chez lui après une soirée arrosée qu'il avait terminée dans les bras d'une inconnue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui motivait cette attitude, aussi avaient-ils cessé de chercher une explication pour simplement faire avec. Blaise était heureux d'avoir un refuge quand il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, Harry était content de le voir régulièrement. Chacun y trouvait son compte et c'était suffisant.

« J'aimerais rester te tenir compagnie, murmura Harry, mais faut que j'aille bosser. Souhaite-moi bonne chance Dormeur, je crois que j'ai déclenché les foudres de mes vieux schnocks de collègues. »

Un ronflement lui répondit.

Il sourit en allant s'habiller.

À suivre…

Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à sortir. La faute à mes études qui me pompent une énergie folle, à ma vie privée qui ne regarde que moi et à une longue crise de la page blanche qui m'a tenue éloignée de mes fics pendant plusieurs semaines. J'ai déjà commencé la suite, mais mon emploi du temps étant ce qu'il est je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle paraîtra vite. Mais soyez patientes, ça viendra.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je les ai relues récemment et elles m'ont aidée à retrouver une bonne part de ma motivation.

Merci encore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J..

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes.

**The Show must go on**

**Chapitre 4**

Je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'en boire trop et trop souvent. On pourrait croire que je cherche à noyer ma solitude et ma douleur dans une multitude de verres de whisky, ce n'est pas la seule explication. La vérité est que j'aime sentir la brûlure de l'alcool sur ma langue et sa chaleur qui se diffuse dans mon organisme à partir de mon ventre. J'aime la saveur compliquée des vins, la force brute de la vodka, la douceur du porto et le parfum sucré des cocktails. J'aime que Regulus me fasse découvrir de nouveaux horizons éthyliques avant de m'entraîner dans les entrelacements de ses draps. C'est pourquoi je continue avec lui cette liaison épisodique où chacun trouve son compte.

C'est pourquoi je me suis tourné vers lui en revenant d'une autre journée de travail, rendue insupportable par la tension qui plane au-dessus de notre orchestre dès que la musique s'arrête. Les vétérans, l'Hydre la première, ne me pardonnent pas mon coup d'éclat. Ils me pardonnent encore moins d'avoir lancé la mode. Cette semaine, deux autres jeunes ont cessé de courber l'échine en attendant que la tempête passe : une flûtiste a refusé d'aller acheter de nouvelles cordes pour la harpe de Bellatrix et un contrebassiste a cessé de jouer au chauffeur pour je ne sais plus qui. Ce n'est pas réellement exagéré de dire que la révolte gronde et on m'en rend - pas vraiment à tord - responsable. Tom n'est pas aveugle, il sait ce qui se passe et ça ne l'enchante pas. Pour l'instant il ne dit rien mais cette histoire pourrait mal se terminer… notamment pour moi. Je suis le second violon de son orchestre, mais je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Et plusieurs de mes collègues n'attendent que l'occasion de prendre ma place.

Les bras de Regulus se sont ouverts d'eux-mêmes quand je suis arrivé dans son bar peu avant la fermeture. J'avais besoin d'un ami.

Mon barman est beau comme un dieu et il fait l'amour comme s'il avait inventé le concept. J'enrage de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui, de comparer trop fréquemment ses épaules à celles de Severus et sa façon de m'embrasser à celle de Draco.

Remus et les autres ont raison : je ne suis pas fait pour être seul.

Mais malgré toutes mes belles résolutions et les beaux discours que je me fais à moi-même, je n'ai pas le courage de sortir pour séduire quelqu'un.

Je ne me savais pas si lâche.

oooooo

Harry détestait le café mais Regulus n'avait que ça à lui offrir pour faire passer son petit-déjeuner. Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et sirota sa tasse à très petites gorgées, grimaçant entre chacune d'elles. Trop amer. Même du sucre ne lui rendait pas la boisson plus supportable et il se surprit à rêver d'une tasse de thé. Un bon Darjeeling parfumé, dont la douce teinte dorée aurait été mise en valeur par le fond blanc d'une tasse en porcelaine. Un thé au fruit dont la saveur sucrée aurait été encore sublimée par une cuillérée de miel.

Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

« Tout va bien ? souffla Regulus en cachant un petit sourire moqueur derrière une tartine de confiture de fraise.

- Je donne mon chat au premier qui m'apporte du thé !

- Je suppose que tu ne dis jamais ça en présence de quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir vraiment envie de s'occuper de Cachou à ta place.

- Donc jamais devant Remus, confirma Harry en attrapant une brioche dans la corbeille qui trônait au centre de la table. »

Il en détacha un morceau avec les doigts et le porta à sa bouche en souriant de plaisir anticipé. La croûte dorée craqua brièvement sous la pression de ses dents, puis sa langue entra en contact avec la mie tendre au léger goût de beurre. De l'autre côté de la table Regulus se tendit inconsciemment, les yeux rivés au visage si expressif de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était humainement possible de rendre érotique la dégustation d'une brioche. Soit Harry était un génie, soit Regulus avait les idées mal placées.

Bizarrement, il optait plutôt pour la seconde option.

« Et qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie, moi, de le capturer ? reprit le barman pour détourner le beau brun de sa viennoiserie.

- Tu es allergique aux poils de chat, rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire suintant d'ironie.

- Ah merde, tu le savais ! »

Harry pouffa devant l'air faussement déçu de son ami. Cette allergie était quelque chose qu'Harry ne risquait pas d'oublier puisque la seule et unique fois que Regulus était venu chez lui, il s'était mis à tousser et à pleurer sitôt passée la porte. La rencontre entre le barman et l'éternel chaton n'avait duré que le temps d'un éternuement tonitruant. Ils avaient changé leur plan en vitesse et s'étaient rendus à toute allure chez le barman… pour se rendre compte, devant la porte close, que celui-ci avait perdu ses clés. Et que le voisin à qui il avait pris soin de confier un double était parti en vacances. C'était très drôle à raconter mais nettement moins à vivre, surtout quand l'alcool empêche les hormones de se calmer et que le corps réclame sa dose de plaisir sans se soucier des éventuels obstacles.

Heureusement pour eux, ils vivaient dans une grande ville et les solutions de rechange pullulaient à deux pas de là.

Ils avaient fini leur nuit dans un hôtel où le réceptionniste avait refusé de ne leur donner qu'une seule chambre, même avec des lits séparés. Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air dans les deux pour faire bonne mesure. En allant rendre les clés, quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient été surpris de voir le même bonhomme derrière son comptoir - toujours peu commode mais nettement moins énergique. Harry et Regulus avaient pris soin de se rouler un patin bien appuyé et mouillé devant lui, en se tripotant un peu, avant de partir en riant comme des adolescents et en remerciant leur nouvel ami de leur avoir fourni le double de terrain de jeu.

Plus tard dans la journée, le rire de Regulus s'était coincé dans sa gorge quand il avait vu la note du serrurier, appelé en urgence pour remplacer toutes ses serrures. Harry n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé son trousseau de clés dans le panier de Cachou. La façon dont il était arrivé là demeurait d'ailleurs un mystère.

Harry finit sa brioche en quelques bouchées et s'attaqua à un croissant.

De son coté, Regulus ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle offert par son compagnon et savourait sa dose matinale de caféine avec un plaisir et une satisfaction évidents. Ces sentiments hautement agréables n'étaient que renforcés par l'absence sur la table de la cuisine de tout composant pouvant rappeler un petit-déjeuner anglais. Certes le jeune homme était un cousin – très éloigné – de Sirius Black, donc un membre d'une famille prestigieuse et globalement fière de son côté plus-anglaise-que-moi-tu-meurs, mais sa vieille peau de gouvernante l'avait tellement gavé de saucisses et d'œufs brouillés et de trucs et de machins typiquement britanniques dans son enfance qu'il ne voulait plus avoir le moindre contact avec ces aliments. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents, il mettait un point d'honneur à manger français le matin, ou japonais ou suédois, cela dépendait de ce qu'il avait dans ses placards et de son humeur. La seule chose qu'il voulait était ne pas se remplir le ventre avec quelque chose qui ressemblait, même vaguement, à un plat de haricots à la sauce tomate.

Pour l'heure, il dévorait avec plaisir de longues tranches de pain frais barbouillées de confiture maison. Et en face de lui, il avait un joli jeune homme décoiffé, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama trop grand pour lui et qui dégustait un peu trop sensuellement son petit-déjeuner. Chaque fois qu'Harry se levait l'élastique trop lâche faisait glisser le vêtement, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait de peau et de fesses pour titiller subtilement les sens et l'imagination. Que demander de plus un samedi matin, après une fantastique nuit de sexe ?

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, les mains occupées à couper du pain pour se préparer ce qui serait sa sixième tartine.

- Je vais commencer par arrêter les frais avec ton café, rétorqua le petit brun en se levant de sa chaise pour aller poser sa tasse encore à moitié pleine dans l'évier. Après, je vais profiter de mon week-end pour aller m'acheter quelques bouquins, quelques nouvelles partitions et je vais m'enfermer chez moi jusqu'à ce soir pour jouer du violon, lire et glandouiller tout mon soûl.

- Tu passeras au bar ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Si ce cher Blaise vient me voir, j'irai probablement boire avec lui. Si Remus et Sirius viennent me voir, je serais sans doute entraîné dans un restaurant. Si l'homme de ma vie passe me voir, c'est sans doute que je me serais endormi. Et si personne ne vient jouer avec ma sonnette, je viendrai.

- Tu es très demandé, railla Regulus.

- C'est ça la popularité ! »

D'un commun accord, après un rapide échange visuel, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche - ensemble pour « économiser l'eau ». Ils pouvaient être très écolos quand ça les arrangeait. Et, selon Regulus, c'était bien la moindre des choses que Harry pouvait faire après l'avoir allumé aussi outrageusement.

La salle de bain était complètement inondée quand ils en sortirent, mais Regulus s'en fichait. Avoir sous la main une créature sublime, mouillée et couverte de savon valait bien quelques sacrifices. Il adorait les relations sans prise de tête, il n'était pas fait pour vivre en couple et pouvait donc tolérer que son appartement se transforme épisodiquement en champ de bataille si c'était le seul inconvénient qu'il avait à subir. En revanche, il savait que Harry n'avait pas le même goût que lui pour le célibat. Il savait que leur histoire était vouée à n'être qu'une parenthèse dans la vie du brun et il lui arrivait de le regretter.

Il croisait les doigts pour que son ami trouve quelqu'un de bien. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir dans l'état qui était le sien le jour de leur rencontre.

Le barman se demanda distraitement s'il n'était pas temps qu'il s'en mêle. Peut-être qu'il ne manquait qu'une chose à Harry : un bon coup de pouce.

Il était presque midi quand Harry quitta Regulus, délicieusement fourbu et légèrement tremblant au niveau des genoux. Il se moquait bien que sa nuit soit inscrite sur sa figure, il se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de le cacher. Et il était en week-end, il avait donc du temps pour lui. Il acheta un sandwich et une tartelette au citron dans un Starbucks, puis poursuivit sa route vers la station de métro la plus proche. Après deux correspondances, il descendit à la station Westminster et se faufila entre les groupes de touristes jusqu'à la ruelle où se situait la librairie Drawing Blood. Des centaines de livres à sa portée et un décor digne du Paris de la Belle époque. Harry entra dans la boutique en habitué, salua le maître des lieux et se jeta sur les rayons comme un lion sur un morceau de viande.

C'était bon de pouvoir se faire plaisir sans avoir à trop compter !

oooooo

Debout au milieu de son salon, sa chaîne hi-fi hurlant à plein tube les notes d'un concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski, Harry pleurait de rage. Sa joue mal rasée reposant sur le corps lisse de son violon, il jouait avec une énergie décuplée par la colère. Une énergie qu'il avait besoin de canaliser par n'importe quel moyen – il n'en connaissait qu'un qui soit vraiment efficace – et qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il savait qu'il jouait trop vite, que son archet maltraitait les cordes plus qu'il ne les faisait vibrer, qu'il massacrait sans pitié la merveilleuse musique qui résonnait dans son appartement, mais il s'en fichait. Ses gestes habituellement fluides et gracieux n'étaient plus que saccadés, brutaux et quasiment maladroits. Le virtuose avait disparu, remplacé par un jeune adulte blessé dans son orgueil et dans son talent.

Les yeux fermés, Harry accéléra encore le tempo. Il n'entendait même pas les notes claires qui s'élevaient de sa chaîne, il ne percevait que les battements enragés de son cœur qui cognait contre ses côtes et les sons produits par son propre instrument. Le concerto se poursuivait, mais il était pris dans son monde. Le morceau de Tchaïkovski, échange entre un violon et un orchestre, devint un dialogue de sourd. Les mouvements rapides de l'archet en bois rouge composaient leur propre mélodie, nerveuse, violente et anarchique. Les notes luttaient les unes contre les autres, il n'y avait aucune harmonie dans l'ensemble. Ce n'était pas le but.

Ses mains crispées n'avaient pas leur habileté ni leur souplesse habituelles. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient endoloris à force de soutenir une cadence aussi enlevée. Une crampe commença à ramper insidieusement dans son mollet mais il chassa cette désagréable sensation d'un simple mouvement de jambe. Il n'était que musique et fureur. Il ne remarqua pas quand le morceau s'acheva, comme il n'avait pas remarqué la transition vers le deuxième mouvement, puis vers le troisième, preuve pourtant qu'il jouait depuis presque quarante minutes. Il avait le souffle court et son corps commençait à lui faire vraiment mal. Mais il jouait, désormais seul. Debout au milieu de son salon, debout au milieu des partitions froissées qui couvraient sa moquette, au milieu des livres qu'il avait jetés par terre et des restes des deux vases qu'il avait successivement balancés contre un mur.

Faute de pouvoir encore accélérer, il oublia Tchaïkovski pour se tourner vers Tartini et sa Sonate des Trilles du diable. Ce morceau connu pour être si difficile sur le plan technique, il savait le jouer sans une seule fausse note. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour parfaire sa technique, pour être capable de jouer n'importe quel morceau – ou presque. Ses doigts gourds bougeaient sur le manche comme des automates, avec quantité d'erreurs que Harry ne faisait pas habituellement et qu'il n'entendit pas maintenant. Il était au-delà de sa propre musique tant l'humiliation qu'il ressentait était profonde. Et le pire était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait raison d'éprouver cela. Il ne savait pas, et il n'avait pas envie – pour le moment – d'aller demander son avis à un tiers. Il savait que Tom n'avait pas agi contre lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de le comprendre, pas envie de se mettre à sa place. Peu importait ce qui avait pu la motiver, cette décision était pire qu'une gifle.

Harry joua sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses cordes le lâche. Le mince fil d'acier, la corde de _mi _comme il n'allait pas tarder à le remarquer, se rompit brusquement dans une plainte aigue et lui entailla la joue. La légère sensation de brûlure le ramena à lui. Le silence retomba brutalement dans le salon dévasté.

Les bras ballants et le regard vide, le jeune homme fixait une partition abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce, roulée en boule. Un autre concerto, de Mendelssohn cette fois.

Des coups sourds sur sa porte le sortirent de sa torpeur. Tonks hurlait derrière le battant, lui ordonnant d'ouvrir et ponctuant chaque phrase d'un coup de pied ou de poing. A l'entendre, elle était là depuis un moment. Et elle avait perdu le double de ses clés, sinon elle ne se serait pas gênée pour rentrer et lui remettre la tête à l'endroit à coup de baffes.

« J'ouvre si tu te calmes ! cria-t-il en s'approchant de sa porte.

- Que je me calme ? gronda la jeune artiste. Ça fait une heure que tu fais un boucan pas possible dans l'immeuble, que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et que tu ne réponds pas tout court quand on sonne à la porte ! »

Harry prit soin de ne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait entendu ni téléphone ni sonnette. Quelques minutes auparavant, il n'aurait sûrement pas entendu une bombe exploser dans sa cuisine.

Il finit par défaire la chaîne de sûreté et déverrouiller la porte. Tonks pénétra dans son appartement comme une furie, sans s'occuper du battant qui avait manqué l'assommer en rebondissant, comme d'habitude, sur le sceau que Harry n'avait toujours pas rangé ailleurs que derrière la porte. Elle entra dans le salon en habituée, mais se figea sur le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? souffla-t-elle, choquée. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'appartement dans un tel état, pas même un lendemain de fête.

- Une tornade, répondit platement le brun en se massant la nuque.

- C'est ça ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua la coupure sur sa joue. C'était une mince estafilade, plus une griffure qu'une vraie coupure, mais elle était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle sortit un mouchoir taché de peinture de sa poche et essuya doucement le peu de sang qui avait coulé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Harry ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et partit se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque. C'était sa pièce favorite, il y passait des nuits entières à lire des romans ou à étudier des partitions. Tonks attrapa une bouteille de cognac dans un buffet avant de le suivre.

Harry était recroquevillé dans son vieux fauteuil en cuir, un des rares meubles qu'il avait conservés de l'époque où il était étudiant. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Son amie s'assit en face de lui sur la petite table et attendit qu'il parle. Pour patienter, elle laissa ses yeux farfouiller un peu partout.

Le violoniste était très fier de sa bibliothèque. À l'origine, comme le lui avait longuement expliqué l'agent immobilier lors de sa première visite des lieux, la pièce avait été conçue pour devenir une chambre d'enfant. L'ancien propriétaire l'avait décorée dans cette optique, avec un papier peint pastel et un plafond recouvert de stickers phosphorescents en forme d'étoile. Sitôt qu'il avait emménagé, le violoniste avait tout enlevé. Quelques semaines plus tard, les murs étaient devenus marron chocolat, avec de grands rectangles beiges qui servaient de cadres à certaines de ses plus belles affiches de films. Il avait également chiné des cadres en bois massif. Il y en avait partout sur les murs, au-dessus des meubles. Des photos, pour la plupart, mais aussi des dessins, des cartes postales, des dédicaces et des programmes de concerts. Ce que le brun n'avait pas pu caser dans la pièce se retrouvait dans son salon, dans sa chambre, dans la salle à manger. Il aimait que ses murs soient couverts de souvenirs. Le tableau que miss Parkinson lui avait légué était accroché dans son salon, au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée. Le bel Adonis regardait toujours par sa fenêtre, avec un tendre sourire secret dont il était seul à connaître le destinataire. Harry était toujours amoureux de cet éphèbe aux yeux bleus et aux traits gracieux. Il avait décidé, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, que ce sourire lui était destiné. Il avait décidé que son coup de foudre n'était pas à sens unique.

Grâce à son ami libraire, Théodore Nott, Harry était entré en contact avec un spécialiste en livres anciens de Cambridge. Ce dernier avait décidé de refaire la décoration de sa boutique et avait revendu au violoniste ses vieilles étagères - en bois patiné par des années de soin à la cire d'abeille et de caresses distraites données par des clients passionnés. Le musicien adorait cette pièce et ce qu'elle contenait. Il avait complété l'ameublement avec ses vieux fauteuils d'étudiants, en cuir brun et usé, terriblement confortables, et par une petite table en verre dépoli que Remus lui avait offerte.

C'était sa pièce préférée et son refuge quand il se sentait mal. C'était la seule pièce où il conservait des photos de Draco et de Severus, même si elles étaient dans le coin le plus sombre. Il se força à ne pas regarder ces images où il souriait entre les deux hommes, et soupira.

« Je me suis mis à dos les vieux de l'orchestre, commença-t-il. Vraiment à dos.

- Quand tu as craché dans la tasse de Je-Sais-Plus-Qui ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Il l'avait mérité ! Tu n'es pas leur larbin ! s'indigna Tonks en grattant furieusement une croûte de peinture acrylique sur son avant-bras.

- Mais je suis encore un inconnu, un débutant. Pas eux ! constata-t-il amèrement. Que j'aie raison ou pas ne change rien, en cas de conflit ce n'est pas moi que Tom écoutera. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il écoute en ce moment. »

La rage suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, mêlée à une profonde déception. Sa voix vibrait de colère. L'assurance qu'il avait éprouvée en voyant le visage déconfit de Rookwood s'était envolée. Il ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un révolutionnaire.

Quand il était encore en train de jouer, il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il voulait se noyer dans la musique, se prouver que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas le fruit d'un manque quelconque de sa part. L'arrivée de Tonks avait modifié la donne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait alors ? l'interrogea doucement la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tom m'avait offert une opportunité incroyable et ces connards ont tout gâché !

- Mais comment ?

- En me remettant « à ma place » !

- Hein ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'expliquer. Il éprouvait, maintenant, le besoin de se confier mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'en le faisant il allait retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Au mois d'août, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la mort de Lady Diana, nous donnerons un concert au _Queen Elizabeth Hall_. Nous devons jouer un concerto de Mendelssohn – le concerto numéro 2 en _mi_ mineur. Tu sais ce que c'est, un concerto ?

- Non.

- C'est un dialogue entre un soliste, un musicien qui joue seul une partie musicale, et un orchestre. Quand le morceau exige que ce soit un violoniste, c'est Tom qui s'y colle. Mais cette fois, pour ce morceau, il m'a proposé de jouer à sa place.

- En tant que soliste, compléta Tonks qui commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

- Oui. Cela aurait été la première fois de ma carrière, pendant un concert exceptionnel. Pas devant la famille royale, mais quand tu vois la liste des invités c'est pas rassurant pour autant.

- Il voulait te laisser la place pour une telle occasion ?

- C'est exigeant un concerto, c'est aussi long souvent, et nous en jouerons trois ce soir là. Il a peut-être voulu en laisser un peu aux autres, railla le musicien, même si le ton n'y était pas.

- Cela aurait été une belle occasion de montrer ton talent, remarqua tristement Tonks.

- J'étais extatique quand il me l'a annoncé, soupira Harry. Mort de trouille mais extatique, limite hystérique.

- Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

- Parce qu'il y a un conflit de génération dans son orchestre et que les vieux lui ont dit que c'était de ma faute. Il a pensé que me donner une telle chance mettrait le feu aux poudres. Il a confié la partie solo à quelqu'un d'autre. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en a parlé avec les membres de l'orchestre avant de me prévenir par téléphone. Lundi quand j'irai bosser, je verrai dès mon arrivée le sourire triomphant de la vieille Lestranges ! Cette idée me donne envie de vomir ! »

Tonks avait déjà vu des photos de Bellatrix Lestranges, et elle avait écouté Harry parler d'elle des dizaines de fois. Sans la connaître elle n'avait pas de mal à imaginer ses lèvres soigneusement maquillées s'étirer dans un sourire cruel et moqueur. Sans la connaître, elle détestait cette femme qui s'imaginait être la seule à avoir dû se battre pour se faire une place au soleil.

Elle avala une gorgée de cognac directement à la bouteille et s'essuya les lèvres avec son mouchoir taché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui passant la bouteille.

- Serrer les dents et attendre.

- Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

Tonks se retint de lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours démissionner. Il avait travaillé cinq ans dans un orchestre prestigieux, il était doué et avait toutes les chances de trouver rapidement une autre place.

Mais Harry était trop attaché à cet ensemble pour vouloir le quitter. Du moins pour l'instant, car Tonks savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tout supporter pour garder sa place. Il était trop fier pour accepter de courber trop longtemps l'échine – c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait craché dans la tasse de l'un de ses aînés. En attendant qu'il prenne une décision, elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour lui changer les idées.

« Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air. Va boire un verre, va voir un film, mais sort d'ici.

- Je dois encore ranger mon salon.

- Tu le feras demain, décréta la jeune femme en le traînant à sa suite. »

Arrivés dans l'entrée, elle lui tendit sa veste et ses clés avant de le mettre dehors.

« Ne discute pas, tu dois te changer les idées ! »

Conscient que rester à ruminer dans sa bibliothèque ne changerait rien, Harry haussa les épaules et rejoignit sa voiture d'un pas vif. Il hésita un instant à aller chez Dean et Seamus, mais il prit spontanément le chemin menant au bar de Regulus. Tant pis, ses amis allaient devoir l'attendre encore un peu.

oooooo

« Comment tu peux regarder un match de foot avec un verre de vin ? s'exclama Sirius en agitant une main sous le nez de Regulus

- Parce que c'est plus raffiné qu'une cannette de bière et une pizza ! répondit aussitôt le barman en attrapant une bouteille de bourbon.

- C'est du foot, pas besoin de raffinement !

- Chacun ses goûts, intervint Remus qui se fichait de la conversation en cours pour la simple raison qu'il n'aimait pas le foot. Et il avait passé assez de soirées à attendre dans la chambre que son amant vienne se coucher après un match pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas envie que la conversation dérive sur le nombre de pénalités données par tel arbitre à tel joueur pendant une rencontre quelconque. Les yeux plongés dans son verre de bordeaux, il cherchait un moyen de changer de sujet.

- Une bonne blonde bien fraîche, poursuivit Sirius, comment on peut s'en passer quand…

- Sirius, je n'aime pas la bière alors arrête de mon gonfler ! »

Harry était entré dans le bar quelques minutes auparavant. Dissimulé par la pénombre permanente du lieu, il regardait son parrain et son ami se disputer. Les deux membres de la respectable famille Black s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'asticoter – selon Remus, c'était leur façon de se montrer leur affection.

A les voir, il était facile de penser qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'un an et demi plus tôt.

La première fois qu'il avait vraiment vu Regulus, qu'il l'avait regardé, un soir qu'il avait levé le nez de son verre, Harry avait été frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux hommes. La parenté était évidente : les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux sombres piqués dans un visage aux traits quasiment identiques. Leur carrure était également similaire. Les Black étaient beaux, et ils s'enorgueillissaient de cette beauté qu'ils avaient cultivée avec soin au fil des siècles. Les enfants de la famille étaient mariés comme on accouple des cheveux de course : avec le plus beau parti, qui n'était pas forcément le meilleur. Les nourrissons nés avec des tares physiques étaient assassinés. Ces pratiques apparues dans la lignée bien avant la guerre des Deux-Roses n'étaient tombées que tardivement en désuétude (si l'on en croyait certains ouvrages consacrés à ce clan).

Curieux, Harry avait questionné le barman, entamant la conversation avec lui pour la toute première fois. Quelques temps plus tard, il avait organisé la rencontre. Et depuis, à chaque « réunion de famille », Remus et Harry admirait de splendides joutes verbales – c'était à celui qui serait le plus vachard ou le plus spirituel. Même après des mois, c'était toujours aussi distrayant.

« Sirius, s'énerva Remus en posant son verre, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit je te conseille vivement de changer de sujet ! »

Harry ricana en voyant l'air outré de son parrain et père d'adoption. Il considérait visiblement l'intervention de sa moitié comme une trahison.

Le brun était sur le point de les rejoindre quand il remarqua, dans un coin de la salle enfumée, à moitié caché par un muret, la présence d'une silhouette familière. Très droit sur sa chaise, Lucius Malfoy dégustait à petites gorgées une boisson qui ressemblait à du porto ou à du whisky, c'était difficile à dire il faisait trop sombre. Harry eut toutefois l'impression de voir de la tristesse sur les traits estompés par l'obscurité ambiante. Il se souvint brusquement de leur dernière rencontre, quelques semaines plus tôt : l'avocat s'était séparé de son amant. Et si le brun ne s'était pas trompé quant à son expression, il ne l'avait pas encore digéré. On ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Harry se souvint également que l'homme lui devait un moyen d'emmerder copieusement la mère Lestranges. Décidé à lui tenir compagnie, il passa rapidement au comptoir pour saluer ses proches et se commander un verre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de Marsala à la main, il se planta devant Lucius et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à sa table.

« Avec plaisir, lui répondit l'aristocrate en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui. »

A suivre…

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, je ne pensais pas que cela faisait si longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre publié. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la suite mais la _real life_ passe en premier. Je voudrais remercier la personne qui m'a écrit pour me demander quand je comptais publier la suite : ce petit mot m'a redonné un coup de fouet après une longue période de page blanche.

Enfin, "page blanche", ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais comme il ne s'agit pas d'une fanfiction sur Harry Potter je n'en parlerai pas ici. Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles et merci de me lire. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, la suite devrait moins tarder que d'habitude. Croisez les doigts !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J..

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes.

**The Show must go on**

**Chapitre 5**

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que nous nous sommes dit ce soir-là, Lucius et moi. Seules les grandes lignes me reviennent en mémoire. Il m'a surtout parlé de sa relation avec Zacharias, de leurs petites habitudes, de leurs meilleurs moments, de toutes ces petites choses, ces détails, qui rendaient leur relation belle et unique. J'ai surtout retenu que monsieur Smith achetait chaque semaine un bouquet de fleurs pour décorer la table basse de leur salon. Un bouquet différent de lundi en lundi, mais toujours composé de la même manière : autour d'une fleur centrale, choisie en fonction de sa signification.

L'amarante, la rose rouge ou la tulipe étaient des locataires habituelles au début de leur histoire. Pivoines et orchidées s'invitaient régulièrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent dire exactement, mais je devine sans trop de difficultés.

Et tout a été brisé par une branche d'armoise posée négligemment sur la table. Lucius ne m'a pas donné davantage de détails – il attend toujours ma propre confession – mais je suppose que, là encore, avec le livre adéquat, je pourrais mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème.

Je me rappelle aussi lui avoir parlé des quelques amants que j'ai eus depuis ma rupture. Des hommes beaux mais insipides, à l'exception de Regulus, et toujours amoureux de leur célibat. Des hommes que je compare systématiquement à Draco et Severus – à cause d'un grain de beauté, d'une remarque, d'une caresse ou d'un baiser. Je lui ai parlé de cette manie en vidant lentement mon verre de Marsala, et au fur et à mesure je me suis rendu compte que je ne le faisais pas avec lui. Je n'ai pas cherché Draco en lui, alors que la ressemblance est si frappante. J'ai redécouvert ses traits élégants et durs, ses rides d'expression légèrement plus marquées qu'il y a cinq ans, son nez un peu trop fin et ses yeux un peu trop bleus. J'ai vu Lucius, être unique et distinct, sans songer à son fils. Cela m'a fait plaisir. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une preuve que je commence à tourner la page, mais je suppose que c'est déjà bon signe.

Si notre discussion est assez floue dans ma tête, en dépit de mes quelques souvenirs, ce qui s'est passé quand nous sommes sortis du bar de Regulus est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Je n'avais bu qu'un seul verre, Lucius ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Sans être complètement ivre, il tanguait suffisamment pour juger préférable de ne pas prendre le volant. Je l'ai invité à passer la nuit chez moi. L'idée de s'effondrer dans mon lit comme je m'étais écroulé sur le sien quelques semaines plus tôt l'a amusé. Ma voiture aux couleurs de Chopin nous a ramenés à mon immeuble. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées dans l'appartement de Tonks.

Lucius sur mes talons, j'ai gravi les escaliers menant à mon pallier et j'ai ouvert la porte. Je me suis souvenu trop tard de ma fureur cette après-midi là, de mon salon que je n'avais pas rangé. Je n'ai pas osé allumer la lumière. J'ai guidé mon compagnon jusqu'à ma chambre en le tenant par la main, en priant pour qu'aucun de nous ne marche sur un éclat de porcelaine. Je m'en suis presque voulu d'avoir cassé mes vases.

Dans la chambre, nous n'avons pris que le temps de nous déshabiller avant de nous glisser sous ma couette. Je pensais sincèrement que nous allions dormir. Lui aussi, mais nos corps se sont rapprochés d'eux-mêmes et nous n'avons pas cherché à lutter.

Lucius et moi avons un passé commun, peu glorieux il faut l'admettre, mais je n'y ai pas pensé une seconde quand nous nous sommes embrassés. Il m'a attiré dans ses bras et je me suis laissé aller, à moitié allongé sur son torse aussi ferme que dans mon souvenir, une de ses cuisses entre les miennes et ses mains pétrissant mon dos. Nous n'avions pas pris de douche avant de nous coucher, sa peau avait le goût de la sueur et l'odeur du tabac mêlé d'eau de Cologne. La mienne devait avoir une saveur similaire et une odeur d'encre et de papier. L'alcool n'avait pas entamé son assurance et ses grandes mains se promenaient à leur guise sur mon corps, délicieusement chaudes et précises dans leurs attouchements. Ma nuque, le creux de mes reins, cette zone de peau entre mes cuisses,… il se souvenait de tous mes bons points. Ses oreilles, ses tétons, la zone autour de son nombril,… je me souvenais des siens – alors que je n'avais eu qu'une seule vraie occasion de les découvrir, lors de ce que nous avions cru être notre dernière fois.

Excités mais exténués, nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout. Nos peaux frottant l'une contre l'autre, ses cheveux glissant sur mon ventre, sa bouche dans mon coup, mes mains sur ses fesses et ses doigts dans mon corps, étaient des stimuli bien assez puissants pour nous faire du bien dans notre état. Il a joui entre mes cuisses, moi dans mes draps.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis aperçu qu'une nouvelle fois je n'avais pas songé une seconde à mes anciens amants, alors que j'étais agrippé à Lucius et que j'avais plus d'une raison de penser à eux.

oooooo

S'il y avait une chose que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup, c'était prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ses amants d'une nuit. Il se sentait toujours gêné de partager son espace vital avec un inconnu – même si cet inconnu avait léché des zones de son corps que la décence empêche de citer quelques heures auparavant. Se regarder en chiens de faïence et n'échanger que des banalités étaient des activités qui n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Se réveiller seul et ne pas avoir à faire semblant d'être du matin était toujours une bonne surprise – et moins fréquente qu'on aurait pu le penser, à son grand agacement.

Il ne comptait pas Regulus dans le lot de ces amants de passage. Lucius non plus, pour d'autres raisons. Il s'était endormi comblé, sans craindre l'arrivée du jour suivant.

Quand le blond se réveilla, le nez dans le cou d'Harry, il gémit de plaisir et se colla un peu plus contre le brun, l'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive et sensuelle. Il pensait à Zacharias. Il ne mit qu'une minute à se souvenir que Zacharias était parti, et qu'il était dans le lit d'un de ses anciens amours. Le violoniste dormait encore, il ne l'avait pas senti se frotter contre lui, il n'avait pas senti les baisers qu'il avait déposés dans son cou ni les caresses distraites sur son torse. Il n'avait rien senti et Lucius se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Leur nuit avait été excitante, d'une sensualité jouissive, mais alcool et fatigue s'étaient dissipées. Ne restait que le souvenir du plaisir et l'espoir, inavoué, presque inconscient en fait, qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

Lucius quitta le lit et se mit en quête des toilettes. Il sourit en se disant que c'était exactement ce que Harry avait dû faire quand il avait passé la nuit chez lui quelques semaines plus tôt : la situation était inversée. Sans doute un tour du destin, quelque chose comme : « œil pour œil… ».

La différence majeure était quand même que l'appartement du blond était rangé quand il avait hébergé le violoniste. Le salon, qui devait habituellement être chaleureux et accueillant, offrait aujourd'hui un triste spectacle : des tessons de porcelaine, des boules de papier froissé, des livres et des partitions abîmés traînaient sur le parquet. Les coussins du canapé étaient par terre, là où ils étaient tombés après que Harry les avait balancés contre ses murs et ses étagères. La fureur du jeune homme s'étalait crûment sous les yeux de Lucius et il se demanda, en passant entre les débris, ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il traite ainsi ses précieux livres.

Une fois sorti des toilettes, l'avocat partit en quête de la cuisine – son estomac grondait tellement qu'il aurait pu réveiller des morts. L'objet de sa quête se trouvait au bout du couloir de l'entrée. Harry avait privilégié des teintes douces et naturelles pour son appartement, la cuisine dénotait donc complètement avec ses couleurs vives et son ambiance résolument pop. Le mur de gauche était peint en rouge vif, pour équilibrer l'ensemble Harry avait choisi des meubles blancs. Au plafond, Blaise avait collé des pois de la même couleur que le mur. Le frigo était recouvert de magnets bigarrés et les quelques étagères blanches qui occupaient le mur de droite, au-dessus de la table, servaient de présentoir à une impressionnante collection de boîtes colorées. Les boîtes à thé étaient les plus nombreuses et Lucius grimaça en se souvenant que son hôte détestait le café. Il allait devoir faire avec mais sa matinée risquait d'être difficile sans sa dose d'arabica.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre sa cheville. Il se baissa et vit Cachou, le chat qui n'avait toujours pas grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, qui faisait le dos rond en frottant sa jambe, ronronnant comme une turbine.

« Bonjour, grogna Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Lucius. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

- Le plus surprenant est que tu n'aies pas entendu le bruit élégant de la chasse d'eau.

- C'est la décoration de cette pièce qui m'a troublé, se défendit l'avocat en ramassant Cachou pour le papouiller à son aise.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plus colorée que le reste de l'appartement : je trouve que le matin ça donne la pêche. »

Lucius consacra encore quelques secondes à l'observation de la cuisine, en quête de ses diverses touches de couleurs. En plus des boîtes en plastique, Harry avait acheté une batterie de casseroles jaunes, des saladiers et des serviettes de table multicolores. Dans une petite niche blanche, il avait rangé de superbes casseroles en cuivre – celles qui miss Parkinson lui avait un jour offertes, quand il avait emménagé dans son petit studio sous les combles. Il était désormais propriétaire de l'immeuble. Son ancien studio n'était pas à louer. A l'origine il voulait s'en servir de garçonnière, mais depuis qu'il avait signé l'acte de propriété il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y remettre les pieds. C'était un lien avec son passé, un de ceux dont il se demandait parfois s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en débarrasser.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de café, dit Lucius d'une voix presque désespérée.

- J'ai du café certifié commerce équitable originaire de Colombie et j'ai même la cafetière pour le faire passer.

- Alléluia, ma journée est sauvée ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il avait beau ne pas aimer le café, il avait des squatteurs réguliers à alimenter en caféine – notamment Tonks, qui était la première utilisatrice de sa cafetière, et Blaise.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il prit note d'offrir un paquet de son café favori à la jeune artiste. Elle l'avait réveillé la veille, quand il massacrait son violon, et en le mettant dehors elle avait trouvé un bon moyen de le calmer. Et s'il avait fini la nuit aussi agréablement, c'était bien grâce à sa présence d'esprit.

Il invita Lucius à s'asseoir et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner – du bacon, des œufs au plat et des toasts. Il n'oublia pas de mettre la cafetière en route, l'œil larmoyant de son invité était un excellent rappel de ses devoirs de maître de maison. Cachou vint rapidement se frotter contre lui pour avoir ses croquettes. La fureur de son maître lui avait flanqué une frousse bleue, il s'en était réfugié dans son panier, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Quelques temps plus tard, tous les occupants de la maison étaient servis et prêt à entamer leur petit-déjeuner. Lucius attaqua un toast en attendant que sa boisson matinale soit prête, l'odeur qui régnait dans la cuisine, mêlée au parfum du thé de Harry, lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il en délaissant son bout de pain pour se tourner vers ses œufs.

- Tu viens de le faire, railla Harry. »

Cela lui faisait déjà bizarre que Lucius le tutoie, d'autant plus qu'il s'y était mis spontanément, comme si cela lui paraissait naturel, mais lui rendre la politesse sans être à moitié endormi était presque surréaliste. Harry avait toujours pensé, avant de rencontrer Draco et Severus, que les aristocrates ne connaissaient que le vouvoiement et cette idée refaisait surface chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond. C'était automatique et probablement dû à l'aura que dégageait l'avocat, quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais qui donnait presque envie de s'incliner sur son passage. Lucius ne l'ayant pas repris, il devait considérer qu'il avait son accord pour lui parler de façon familière – il allait devoir s'y habituer.

« C'est _la_ réponse énervante par excellence ça ! remarqua le blond »

Harry sourit et avala une gorgée de thé. Ils se tutoyaient, à demi nus dans sa cuisine. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils partageaient une telle intimité, autre que sexuelle, et ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était presque rassurant, pour le violoniste, de constater qu'il était encore capable d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme. Une image fugace de ses petits-déjeuners avec Draco et Severus apparut au détour d'un neurone, il la chassa sans remord. C'était la première fois qu'il y arrivait. C'était une petite victoire, même si elle avait quelque chose de douloureux. Sans doute le temps avait-il enfin décidé de guérir ses blessures.

« Alors, c'est quoi la question ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton salon ?

- Quelque chose qui doit rendre ton ex-belle-sœur folle de joie, répondit le petit brun avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Et une nouvelle fois, Harry raconta : les cérémonies pour lady Di, son rôle de soliste pour lequel il avait déjà commencé à répéter dans l'intimité de son appartement, la révolte grondante des jeunes de l'orchestre _Impero_ et la décision de Tom Riddle d'apaiser les tensions en confiant le solo de Harry à un vétéran des salles de spectacles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? questionna Lucius, atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Tom pouvait-il croire qu'il arrangerait quoi que ce soit en évinçant Harry ?

- Je vais commencer par avoir une discussion avec Tom. Je veux bien me conformer à sa décision mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais l'accepter ni que je vais m'écraser. Il va entendre parler du pays !

- Soit prudent, conseilla le blond, c'est quand même ton patron.

- Je sais, mais je ne me tairai pas pour autant. Il rentre dans le jeu de Bellatrix et il se permet de me mettre au courant en dernier alors que cette décision me concernait au premier chef. Qu'il me rétrograde s'il le veut, je lui dirai quand même ma façon de penser. Quant à Bellatrix… vo…_tu_ as pensé aux photos ?

- Aux photos ?

- Les photos qui doivent m'aider à l'humilier. Tu sais, de ces clichés qu'on aimerait voir disparaître de la surface de la terre parce qu'on se trouve moche ou ridicule dessus.

- Ah oui ! J'ai fait mieux que de te les apporter : j'ai fait imprimer des tee-shirts ! Ils sont à mon bureau, je passerai te les donner un de ces soirs.

- Des tee-shirts ? gloussa le brun, incrédule.

- Un coup de folie ! admit le blond.

- Elle va croire que je fais parti de son fan club !

- Je ne pense pas, les photos choisies la montre avant sa rhinoplastie, sa liposuccion et son lifting. C'était une belle femme, mais elle complexait sur son nez et sur ses fesses. Et je vais te dire, pour l'emmerder je serais prêt à faire imprimer ses pires photos sur des montgolfières.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- Comment ça se fait ? Tu ne travailles pas avec elle. »

Lucius vida sa tasse et se leva pour se resservir du café.

« Ce serait très long à expliquer, dit-il enfin en se rasseyant.

- Une version abrégée ? proposa Harry avec un grand sourire pétillant de curiosité. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé. Il prit le temps de se préparer une tartine avant de se lancer :

« Quand Bellatrix a décidé de devenir musicienne professionnelle, elle a été ostracisée par sa famille. Son mari l'a mise à la porte et a pris soin de monter ses enfants contre elle. Narcissa était la seule qui acceptait de lui parler, donc elles se sont rapprochées. Quelques années après, alors que j'avais dix-huit ans et qu'elles étaient comme cul et chemise, j'ai dû épouser Narcissa.

- Et je suppose que Bellatrix n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

- Elle s'en fichait en fait, elle-même avait fait un mariage arrangé, mais elle était à la maison tellement souvent que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir épousée en même temps que sa sœur. Et quand Draco est né… »

Harry était suspendu aux lèvres de son invité. Il espérait obtenir quelques informations gênantes sur l'Hydre. Et il trouvait très drôle d'entendre son invité employer des expressions aussi populaires que « comme cul et chemise » - le décalage par rapport à son image et à son vocabulaire habituels était hilarant.

Le jeune homme redécouvrit ainsi qu'il y avait deux Lucius Malfoy : un homme froid et distant, toujours maître de lui et de ses émotions, le pur produit de son éducation aristocratique, et un homme beaucoup plus libéré et chaleureux, en phase avec son temps et amusant. S'il avait l'habitude du premier, il retrouvait à peine le second – en se demandant quand même comment il avait fait oublier son existence, lui qui avait eu tant d'occasions de voir le blond dans un cadre intime et familial.

« Quand Draco est né… ? répéta le brun.

- J'avais à peine dix-neuf ans à l'époque, j'étais un gosse et je me retrouvais père de famille. Narcissa, elle, en avait vingt cinq et Bellatrix trente deux. Deux femmes adultes et, dans le cas de Bellatrix, déjà mère.

- Elles ont essayé d'élever Draco à elle deux ? suggéra Harry, en pensant que son ex-amant l'avait quand même échappé belle.

- D'une certaine manière. Elles ne me laissaient pas rester seul avec mon fils, elles me rappelaient constamment que j'étais un gamin qui devaient compter sur l'argent de sa famille pour faire vivre les siens et elles contestaient toutes mes décisions. Je disais blanc, elles disaient noir. Un exemple : j'avais engagé une gouvernante jeune et dynamique pour s'occuper de Draco, elle avait des conceptions modernes de l'éducation et je la trouvais très amusante. Draco l'a tout de suite appréciée. Mais un soir, je suis rentré chez moi après mes cours pour découvrir mon fils de deux ans en train de se faire gronder par une parfaite inconnue. Bellatrix avait jugé Wendy trop laxiste et permissive et elle l'avait renvoyée pour la remplacer par une harpie de la vieille école des gouvernantes britanniques. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase !

- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

- J'ai coupé les vivres à Narcissa pendant un an et j'ai mis sa sœur à la porte avec interdiction de revenir – sauf sur invitation écrite ! J'ai viré la nurse qui s'était permis de crier sur mon fils et j'ai rappelé Wendy. Je me suis imposé. Elles m'ont détesté pour ça, mais au moins elles m'ont laissé en paix.

- Tu as la rancune tenace, tout ça remonte à vingt ans ! remarqua Harry en attrapant le pot de confiture pour se faire des tartines.

- Et depuis vingt ans, elle profite de toutes les fêtes de famille pour en remettre une couche. Crois-moi j'ai eu de quoi l'entretenir ma rancune.

- Et ces tee-shirts, tu en as combien ?

- Une quinzaine, dont un avec une photo de Bellatrix enceinte de son petit dernier : même les hystériques qui fondent devant une femme sous prétexte qu'elle attend un enfant trouveraient que ce n'est pas beau à voir. »

Harry éclata de rire en entendant ça. Il voulait bien admettre que cette idée avait quelque chose de puéril, mais il l'assumait d'autant mieux que le comportement de ses estimés collègues n'était pas plus mature.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de les porter chaque jour, mais il avait bien l'intention de « frapper » au moment opportun : l'anniversaire de l'Hydre lui semblait tout indiqué.

oooooo

Le lendemain, Harry arriva le premier dans la salle de répétition de l'orchestre. Contrairement à Tom qui venait souvent très en avance pour accorder son violon et jouer ses morceaux préférés en toute quiétude, cela n'était jamais arrivé au petit brun. Il avait même plutôt tendance à arriver dans les derniers, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir à subir le moins possible les railleries de Bellatrix Lestranges, mais ce matin était spécial : il voulait s'expliquer avec son patron. Seul à seul.

Discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec Tonks et Lucius lui avait permis de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de préparer ses arguments, mais cela n'avait en rien apaisé sa colère. Peu importait l'angle sous laquelle il la regardait, la décision de son employeur lui paraissait à la fois injuste, car il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier un tel retournement de situation, et déplacée, car elle caressait dans le sens du poil les principaux responsables de cette guéguerre absurde entre les jeunes musiciens et leurs aînés. C'était comme si Tom cautionnait ce qui se passait dans ses pupitres. Le pire pour Harry était de savoir qu'il avait été mis au courant en dernier, que Tom avait pris soin de contacter plusieurs de ses musiciens pour avoir leur avis sur la question avant de lui faire part de son choix – et sans lui demander son propre avis.

Combien de jeunes gens devaient suivre l'exemple de Neville pour que Tom comprenne qu'il y a avait quelque de chose de pourri dans son orchestre ?

Assis sur sa chaise, celle du second violon qu'il doutait être encore, le jeune homme changea enfin la corde qu'il avait cassée sous le coup de la colère et se lança dans un petit medley, enchaînant allègrement Mozart, Vivaldi, Berlioz, Saint-Saëns et Ravel. La musique s'éleva dans la salle lambrissée au rythme souple de l'archet. Elle emplit l'espace avec violence, gaieté ou mélancolie selon les moments, selon les mouvements, elle s'infiltra dans les moindres recoins, aussi fluide que de l'eau. Les notes dansèrent dans l'air, tournoyèrent et s'amplifièrent comme si elles voulaient repousser les murs, soulever le plafond, agrandir encore leur espace de liberté. Seul au premier rang d'un ensemble soigneusement organisé de chaises vides, le jeune soliste improvisé se laissa gagner par cette sensation de paix et d'équilibre qu'il n'éprouvait que lorsqu'une mélodie naissait sous ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, il oublia pendant un instant où il se trouvait et se prit à imaginer une magnifique scène, dans une salle de concerts remplie à craquer de gens venus écouter l'orchestre _Impero_ – et lui était debout, devant l'orchestre, à côté du chef-d'orchestre qui lui faisait signe que c'était à son tour d'entrer dans la danse et de jouer les premières notes de sa partition. La partition du soliste.

Son rêve se brisa quand un de ses jeunes collègues entra, mais il ne cessa pas tout de suite de jouer. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de ses premiers détracteurs et adversaires.

Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait parler à son ami et patron avant le début de la répétition.

Malheureusement il était écrit que, ce matin là, Tom devait arriver bon dernier et en retard – un fait aussi exceptionnel que l'avance de son jeune collègue violoniste. Harry dû subir le ballet de ses collègues, arrivant les uns après les autres avec plus ou moins d'énergie, les rictus narquois des uns et les sourires désolés des autres.

Tout le monde savait. Garder la tête haute allait s'avérer plus difficile encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Les musiciens étaient prêts quand Tom arriva enfin, l'air hagard et fatigué. Personne ne manqua les énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, ses vêtements froissés qu'il portait déjà la veille ni le bleu qui était apparu sur sa joue. Personne ne manqua non plus l'arrivée fracassante de son amant. Harry sursauta presque en voyant Neville : il ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Etant dans le même état général que Tom, il n'était pas difficile de penser que le couple avait passé la nuit à se disputer, une de leurs disputes phénoménales qui coûtait cher en vaisselle et se terminait une fois sur deux par l'intervention de la police – rameutée par les voisins pour tapage nocturne.

Sans un mot l'invité surprise s'installa par terre dans un coin, ses yeux rageurs fixés sur son compagnon.

Tom avait toujours été jaloux, mais il avait appris à se contrôler. Pas à contrôler le sentiment en lui-même, il faisait partie de lui, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, mais à contrôler ses réactions extérieures. Il ne hurlait plus quand un homme essayait de séduire Neville, il l'envoyait très calmement voir ailleurs. Il n'appelait plus Neville toutes les deux minutes quand celui-ci devait sortir sans lui, même s'il finissait toujours par lui passer un coup de fil en milieu de soirée. Sa jalousie était devenue, à force de surveillance, supportable. Avait-il fini par craquer, par faire une crise de possessivité aigue qui avait conduit les deux hommes à se déchirer ?

Harry ne le savait pas encore, mais il était au cœur de leur querelle.

La répétition fut détestable d'un bout à l'autre : Tom était trop fatigué pour rester concentré, il enchaînait les fausses notes et les erreurs de tempo, le chef-d'orchestre était d'une humeur massacrante et les remarques sarcastiques de l'Hydre énervèrent jusqu'à ses propres « alliés ». Le malaise qui régnait au sein de l'orchestre n'avait jamais été plus évident et il pesait désormais comme une chape de plomb au-dessus des musiciens.

« On arrête les frais, déclara brusquement Tom une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. On n'arrivera à rien aujourd'hui, mieux vaut remettre à demain et profiter d'une demi-journée de repos. »

Il se leva pour ranger son violon. Tout le monde l'imita et la salle se vida lentement.

Harry, lui, resta en arrière. Il voulait parler à Tom et se contrefichait bien que celui-ci ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Neville se releva d'un bond et se planta près de son amant, poings sur les hanches et discours rageur au bord des lèvres. Il se moquait comme d'une guigne que d'autres puissent l'entendre. Avec ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire il espérait même carrément que la mère Lestranges garderait une oreille collée à la porte, histoire de lui dégonfler un peu le melon sans qu'elle puisse la ramener par la suite.

« Tom, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau : j'exige des explications ! Pourquoi avoir évincé Harry au profit d'un des mignons de l'autre pétasse ? As-tu seulement conscience du tord que ça pourrait lui faire ? Et du plaisir que ça lui fait, à elle ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre….

- « Sur la gestion de mon orchestre », acheva Neville, je sais bien. Mais tu as des comptes à rendre à Harry, qui est ton ami aux dernières nouvelles.

- Dans cette salle, c'est mon employé.

- Un employé auquel tu dois également des comptes, puisque tu l'avais désigné pour faire ce solo et que tu as changé d'avis sans raison valable ! »

Toujours assis à sa place, Harry se demandait si le couple faisait semblant de ne pas le voir ou s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas remarqué qu'il était encore là. Il n'était pas particulièrement voyant avec sa carrure d'adolescent et ses vêtements sobres, mais il ne se fondait pas non plus dans le décor. Ils devaient être sacrément pris dans leur bagarre verbale pour ne pas voir ce qui les entourait.

La bonne acoustique de la salle de répétition donnait une ampleur effrayante à la voix de Neville.

D'un côté, Harry était plutôt content de voir son ami prendre sa défense avec autant de hargne ; de l'autre, il aurait aimé parler lui-même, il avait quand même préparer tout un argumentaire exprès.

Et il était gêné d'avoir motivé une (colossale) dispute entre les deux hommes.

« J'avais une raison ! s'énerva Tom en fourrant sa partition dans son sac sans aucune délicatesse – très inhabituel de la part d'un homme qui n'aimait pas que ses partitions soient cornées.

- Laquelle ? cria Neville.

- Je croyais que je devais m'expliquer avec Harry !

- Ben je suis là, intervint enfin le violoniste, j'attends et je ne demande pas mieux que de t'écouter.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? questionna Neville, mal à l'aise.

- Depuis le début.

- Ah ! »

Neville rougit, sa fureur s'était évaporée sous le coup de la gêne. Jusqu'à présent, Tom était le seul être humain à connaître son côté colérique. Il aurait aimé que ça continue.

« Alors Tom, reprit Harry, c'était quoi ta raison ? Je ne suis pas assez bon ? Je ne présente pas assez bien ?

- Mais le problème n'est pas là ! s'exclama furieusement Tom. Tu es très doué et tu as une notoriété étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'a participé qu'à deux concours internationaux et ne s'est donc pas fait connaître des amateurs avant de devenir professionnel. Et la présentation ne souffre d'aucun défaut.

- Alors quoi ? »

Fatigué, las, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour s'écrouler dans son lit et se réconcilier avec son homme, Tom capitula. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, grimaçant en l'entendant grincer contre le parquet.

Il en avait marre.

Cet orchestre aurait dû être l'apogée de sa carrière, il aurait dû confirmer le talent de grands musiciens et permettre à de jeunes débutants de percer, puis de construire leur propre carrière. Il aurait dû lui permettre de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour prendre sa retraite tôt et profiter de sa vie de couple. Il aurait dû le rendre fier et heureux. Il aurait dû former une communion d'esprits et de talents tous réunis autour de la même muse : la musique.

Au lieu de ça, il devait sans arrêt lutter pour apaiser les tensions entre ceux qui n'avaient pas compris qu'ils étaient indispensables malgré leur âge et ceux qui ne savaient pas comment réagir face aux attaques insupportables de leurs aînés. Il devait sans arrêt composer avec les caractères et les griefs de chacun, supporter de ne pas prendre parti, sourire quand il avait envie d'égorger Bellatrix Lestranges avec une fourchette à gâteau. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à trouver du travail pour son orchestre, souvent le travail venait de lui-même, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Et il n'avait pas le courage de tout recommencer à zéro. _Impero_ lui avait déjà demandé trop de temps, trop d'énergie.

Il devait supporter l'absence totale de cohésion, de communion, de ses musiciens… et ça l'emmerdait au plus haut point.

Si au moins il avait pu virer les plus virulents sans se mettre à dos une partie du monde musical !

« Quand on devient célèbre, on se fait forcément des ennemis Harry. Je n'échappe pas à la règle, donc je dois faire attention. Et on ne peut pas plaire à tous le monde : mes détracteurs sont aussi virulents que mes admirateurs sont dithyrambiques.

- Je sais tout ça.

- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tous ces vieux emmerdeurs que j'ai recrutés ont une influence dans notre milieu. Ce sont des vieux de la vieille, ils font presque partie des meubles de toutes les salles de concert du monde et ils connaissent tout le monde. Si je les vire, ils peuvent me faire assez d'ennuis pour que je dissolve l'orchestre.

- Ils te tiennent en quelque sorte, remarqua un Harry complètement ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Bon j'exagère peut-être, ce n'est pas non plus à ce point, tempéra Tom en se massant la tempe. Ils n'ont pas le pouvoir de faire ou de défaire des carrières, mais ils ont assez de poids pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et si j'ai engagé des gens comme Lestranges, Rookwood ou McNair c'est pour fédérer le plus d'amateurs de musique possible. Ceux qui ne m'aiment pas viennent pour les voir eux, c'est aussi pour ça que je veille à ne pas tirer toute la couverture à moi.

- Donc c'est pour t'éviter des représailles que tu as changé d'avis.

- Et pour éviter de mettre l'orchestre en danger. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux, Harry. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. C'est trop compliqué.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de m'appeler avant les autres pour m'expliquer tout ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir mis devant le fait accompli ? »

Si Harry avait l'air plus calme qu'auparavant, sa colère n'avait fait que s'accroître en entendant les justifications de Tom. Certes il pouvait comprendre que son ami ait préféré privilégier son orchestre plutôt qu'un seul de ses membres, toutefois il trouvait écoeurant que les Anciens ne fassent pas que pourrir la vie des jeunots et s'en prennent également à l'ensemble tout entier. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de magouilles derrière la scène, à ce qu'il y ait tous ces jeux d'influence et de connivence. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été naïf : l'orchestre _Impero_ n'était pas dominé par son créateur, mais par tous les réseaux d'influence de ses membres. Et Tom devait s'incliner, son seul réseau ne pouvait lutter contre l'union de tous les autres.

Le jeune violoniste comprit que son patron était aussi dégoûté que lui.

« Je voulais le faire, mais j'ai eu un soucis de dernière minute et j'ai oublié que je ne l'avais pas fait. J'aurais dû m'excuser au téléphone mais… Tom s'interrompit, pas très sûr de pouvoir continuer si l'on considérait ce qui avait troublé sous coup de fil.

- Mais je lui suis tombé dessus et on a commencé à s'engueuler, s'excusa Neville. C'est en partie de ma faute s'il n'a pas mis les formes.

- Je vois, marmonna le brun. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Supporter tous les jours le sourire victorieux de la vieille chienne ?

- Tu veux une réponse franche ? demanda Tom.

- Oui.

- Démissionne ! »

À suivre….

Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive bien plus vite que le précédent, d'abord pour me faire pardonner de mon habituel retard et ensuite parce que j'ai eu une subite crise d'inspiration - le genre de chose sur laquelle on ne crache pas. Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera la suite car ces prochaines semaines seront chargées pour moi, mais j'essaierai de publier avant la fin des vacances. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un bel été et de bonnes vacances. Merci également pour vos commentaires, qui non seulement me font toujours un plaisir fou mais me motivent pour écrire (même si ce ne sont pas toujours des fictions Harry Potter !). Vous êtes adorables.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J..

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes.

**The Show must go on**

**Chapitre 6**

Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce que Tom venait de dire, et encore un moment pour comprendre qu'il était sincère. Aussi estomaqué que moi, Neville n'a pas dit un mot. Pendant une courte seconde, j'ai eu envie de demander à mon patron s'il avait perdu la raison. J'ai eu envie de l'insulter et de lui lancer à la tête le premier truc qui me serait tombé sous la main. Cet orchestre représente cinq ans de ma vie : cinq ans de travail et d'acharnement pour devenir meilleur que les autres et me démarquer du lot ; cinq ans de voyages et de tournées dans le monde entier, de souvenirs et de rencontres plus ou moins marquantes ; cinq ans passés à baigner dans le bonheur et la fierté de faire partie d'un des ensembles les plus connus du monde. Ma carte de visite est un véritable passe-partout dans les milieux mélomanes. J'ai été invité à tellement de soirées, de galas et de dîners que ça donne le vertige. J'ai dansé avec les plus belles femmes, fleureté avec des hommes magnifiques et bu les meilleurs vins qu'on puisse produire. A mesure que ma confiance grandissait, je passais avec de plus en plus d'aisance d'un groupe à l'autre, discutant avec les uns, riant avec les autres, et toujours j'avais une flûte à champagne dans la main. Je me suis découvert un don pour entretenir une conversation et une capacité étonnante à pouvoir traiter de tous les sujets. Pourtant, je m'en rends compte maintenant, ce n'était jamais le seul violoniste qui était convié à ces évènements mondains, mais toujours le premier violon de l'orchestre _Impero_ et le remplaçant officiel de Tom Riddle. J'ai beau être un des espoirs de la jeune génération, je n'existe qu'avec l'ensemble. Seul, je ne suis pas grand chose et ne suis plus connu de personne. Et c'est bien là que le bas blesse ! D'autant plus que mes vieux briscards de collègues ne peuvent pas faire un pas sans être assailli par des admirateurs louant leur talent et regrettant l'époque bénie de leurs tournées en solo. Il m'a suffit de penser à eux pour que mon envie de révolte se dissipe.

Ces cinq dernières années n'ont pas été faites que de bonheur et de petits cœurs roses. Il m'a fallu supporter la pression des attentes du public vis-à-vis du possesseur du second _Red Rose_, et c'est fou ce que le public peut être exigeant. Je n'ai jamais eu droit à l'erreur. La moindre fausse note m'aurait desservi. Sans parler de la pression des concerts, de la fatigue engendrée par les tournées et les incessants voyages en avion, des querelles inhérentes à l'étroite proximité prolongée entre individus aux caractères affirmés. J'ai failli m'écrouler plus d'une fois, je me suis écroulé plus d'une fois et pendant un temps j'avais mes amours pour me ramasser – maintenant je dois me relever seul. Et là je n'ai parlé que de ce que chacun de nous devait subir, je n'ai pas évoqué les brimades et les coups bas de la mère Bellatrix et de ses mignons. Les railleries mesquines, les moqueries ouvertes et le fiel qui suintait dans chaque parole. Se lever le matin relevait parfois de la pire des corvées. Et tenir toute une journée dans un espace restreint, mal chauffé l'hiver, étouffant l'été, confinait à l'exploit. J'ai beau me forcer, ce sont les mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent le plus facilement quand je me penche sur ce temps passé entre ces quatre murs. La pression, le stress et la fatigue ne sont rien à côté de la haine et de la colère que j'ai éprouvées régulièrement. Combien de fois ai-je voulu abandonner ? Et combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas fait, par fierté ?

Debout à quelques pas de moi, Neville est toujours muet. Il sait ce que j'ai traversé mieux que personne, seulement lui a eu l'intelligence de partir quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Il a quitté l'orchestre la tête haute, après avoir dit à Bellatrix Lestranges tout le _bien_ qu'il pensait d'elle – ce qui ne nous a pas facilité les choses par la suite mais s'est révélé particulièrement jouissif sur le moment. Cette expérience éprouvante lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas fait pour jouer dans un orchestre, il est beaucoup plus à sa place dans son atelier, au milieu de ses outils et de ses pots de vernis. Inconsciemment, peut-être que j'attendais moi aussi une porte de sortie, un moyen de raccrocher sans blesser mon orgueil.

Dans les yeux de Tom, il n'y a ni froideur ni déception, juste de la compréhension. Je suppose que pour lui non plus ce n'est pas facile. Les anciens ont empoisonné mes débuts dans la profession, et ils ont gâché son rêve. Leur célébrité leur a tellement gonflé les chevilles qu'ils n'imaginent plus leur nom ailleurs qu'au beau milieu de l'affiche et leur participation se paye cher. Je me trompais sans doute en pensant qu'ils n'étaient ainsi qu'avec leurs futurs successeurs – leur guéguerre ridicule a des racines bien plus profondes.

Proche au point que son bras frôle mon épaule, Tom plonge ses yeux dans les miens et exprime le fond de sa pensée. Il ne veut pas que je parte, mais il sait que l'orchestre n'a plus rien à m'apporter – si ce n'est une dépression et de l'amertume. D'après lui, je n'ai pas encore développé tout mon potentiel et je ne pourrai pas le faire dans un environnement aussi oppressif. Mieux vaut que je parte avant de ne plus pouvoir donner quoi que ce soit, de ne plus avoir l'envie d'avancer et d'évoluer.

Il m'offre une porte de sortie.

Quand je retourne à ma voiture, un long moment plus tard, j'ai le cœur plus léger. Je me sens étonnamment bien. J'ai démissionné.

Et je me demande combien de temps Tom mettra à faire de même !

oooooo

Si Harry était rentré chez lui le cœur léger, heureux d'être enfin libéré de ses collègues, il avait déchanté dès le lendemain. Comme à son habitude, il s'était levé tôt et s'était rendu dans sa cuisine pour boire une tasse de thé. Puis il avait préparé son petit-déjeuner et rempli la gamelle de Cachou. Quand le chat était venu se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant et en faisant le dos rond, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il perdait ses poils et qu'il était grand temps de lui racheter une nouvelle brosse pour remplacer celle que Blaise lui avait bousillée en faisant Dieu sait quoi avec. Ses toasts avalés, il avait posé sa tasse dans son évier et était allé prendre une douche. Il était en train de se raser quand il s'était souvenu qu'il n'avait plus d'emploi. Son enthousiasme s'était envolé aussitôt : il avait démissionné, certes, mais il n'avait aucun plan de secours et pas le moindre projet. Depuis cinq ans, l'orchestre faisait entièrement parti de son quotidien et il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé un après. Il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il ferait toute sa carrière au côté de Tom. Sa naïveté lui sauta à la gorge : la vie d'un musicien était rarement un long fleuve tranquille, il y avait des tas de chemins à emprunter et des tas de bifurcations à prendre en cours de route. Blaise en était un exemple frappant. Qui aurait pu prédire, des années plus tôt, que le violoniste de formation classique deviendrait le bassiste vedette d'un groupe de métal ? Absolument personne et c'était pourtant un fait. Et Draco, le pianiste qui n'envisageait sa carrière qu'en tant que soliste et qui venait pourtant de signer un gros contrat avec un palace londonien souhaitant former un ensemble de renommée mondiale pour ajouter encore quelques dorures à son luxueux blason. Et Harry pouvait citer de nombreux autres exemples.

Comment avait-il pu penser que sa carrière serait un fleuve tranquille ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu vouloir d'un avenir aussi morne, avec toujours les mêmes gens et toujours les mêmes conflits qui se seraient répétés d'année en année jusqu'à ce que les anciens s'en aillent et que ce soit à son tour de martyriser les jeunes recrues ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

Le rasoir luisant à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux rivés au miroir, il répéta à haute voix ce constat qui lui semblait désormais tellement évident :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

Et ces quelques mots qui se répercutèrent sur les murs de sa salle de bain lui firent un bien fou. Englué dans ses problèmes liés à l'orchestre, mais trop attaché à sa situation professionnelle, il s'était laissé porter par les évènements et avait oublié ce qui avait pourtant longtemps fait partie de lui : la rage de s'en sortir et de se construire l'avenir de son choix. Il avait trop accepté qu'on lui marche sur les pieds. Au début, il s'était écrasé, pensant qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire ses preuves pour qu'on l'intègre. Quand il avait compris que même meilleur que Tom ses collègues ne l'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts, il avait continué de faire profil bas parce que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir un semblant de paix.

Le sentiment de libération qu'il éprouvait était à la hauteur des années de frustration qui l'avait précédé.

Certes, il n'avait aucune autre place en vue mais il avait assez d'économies pour prendre le temps de chercher. Même de simples contrats de remplacement feraient l'affaire le temps qu'il sorte la tête de l'eau, et cela lui permettrait de rencontrer d'autres gens. Il finit de se raser et décida de s'accorder un ou deux jours de congés. Une fois n'est pas coutume et il avait besoin de se reposer.

Ce jour-là Harry prit le temps de faire ses courses, sans rien oublier ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être noté, et de se promener dans Londres. Il faisait froid mais les premiers signes du printemps pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez. La neige fondue formait une fine croûte de boue mêlée de sel sur les trottoirs. Les mains dans les poches et le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'à la bordure de ses sourcils, Harry regardait le monde autour de lui : des employés de la compagnie d'électricité vérifiaient les ampoules des réverbères, les vitrines des magasins avaient abandonné le thème des fêtes de fin d'année pour mettre en avant le retour des beaux jours et la saint Valentin, les gens autour de lui marchaient à pas pressés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, et le vent charriait une odeur d'hydrocarbures et de pluie à venir. Londres était une capitale grouillante de vies, qui ne dormait jamais vraiment ou plutôt toujours d'un seul œil. Harry se surprit à aimer cette ville et son agitation, même s'il aurait préféré vivre à Paris – quitte à se coltiner une foule de tous les diables, autant que ce soit sur fond de boulevards haussmanniens et de tour Eiffel.

Sur un coup de tête, il s'enfonça dans la première bouche de métro qui croisa sa route et prit la direction de Dalston. Il avait envie d'exotisme et cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dans le marché de Ridley Road. En vérité, il n'y était allé qu'une fois et c'était avec Blaise. À ce moment-là, son ami venait de rompre avec sa fiancée et avait décidé de fêter l'évènement en se teignant les cheveux au henné. Ni lui ni Harry ne savait d'où lui venait cette lubie, pas plus qu'ils ne savaient pourquoi du henné plutôt que des colorations industrielles, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment creusé la question et s'étaient pointés au beau milieu du quartier africain sans même savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'ambiance unique de l'endroit les avait aussitôt happées. Ils avaient passé des heures à se promener entre les étals, à discuter avec des marchands et à goûter à peu près tous les produits comestibles qui leur étaient passés à portée de main – des fruits dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, des beignets de banane, des galettes à base de farines étranges, des douceurs du Maghreb. Ils en avaient complètement oublié le henné, trop pris par leurs découvertes, et Blaise s'était contenté de se faire faire des atébas quelques jours plus tard dans un salon de coiffure afro, puis des dreadlocks.

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis lors, et rien n'avait changé. Les étals croulaient toujours sous le poids de lourds sacs d'épices, de fruits et légumes exotiques ou de saison, de tissus chamarrés, de produits cosmétiques fabriqués à partir de recettes secrètes ou encore de bijoux colorés. Un petit bout d'Afrique au milieu de Londres. La même odeur flottait dans l'air : un mélange capiteux d'épices, de graillon, de sueur et de fruits trop mûrs. Une femme solide au visage luisant de sueur plongeait de grosses boules de pâte molle dans une cuve pleine d'huile bouillante. Ses beignets de légumes en ressortaient luisant de graisse et dorés comme du pain frais, appétissants et odorants. Un peu plus loin, un jeune garçon aidait sa mère à découper des fruits pour les faire goûter aux clients. En face, un homme à l'aspect usé, aux cheveux méchés de gris, maigre comme un chien errant, découpait avec minutie de gros morceaux de viande rouge et luisante. Sur un coin de trottoir, un groupe de jeunes gens jouait du djembé.

Un studio de tatouages avait ouvert ses portes mais c'était bien le seul changement notable.

Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle fois le temps de flâner dans les allées du marché, de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent sur une pile dorée d'oranges, sur la peau lisse et ferme d'une tomate, sur les reflets irisés d'un tissu pourpre. Il aimait cette ambiance simple et chaleureuse. Il s'autorisa également à admirer les jeunes hommes qui passaient près de lui, le frôlant avec plus ou moins de légèreté. Les peaux sombres se déclinaient dans toute la gamme des différents coloris de chocolats, les yeux étaient le plus souvent bruns ou noirs, et les cheveux souvent décolorés. Ce qui frappait le plus Harry, c'était les sourires que certains lui adressaient. Des sourires francs et lumineux, communicatifs.

Il se fit aussi un plaisir de regarder les corps de ces gens : fesses fermes, agréablement rebondies et potelées, ventres plats et belles bosses dans les caleçons étaient légions. Il s'était peut-être planté en allant dans les boîtes de nuit, le marché était un lieu certes peu banal pour draguer mais il y avait des affaires à saisir et la qualité des produits était indéniable !

Il s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu du chemin, sorti de ses pensées par une vision inattendue et pas spécialement souhaitée. à quelques mètres de lui, un panier posé à ses pieds, un châle épais jeté sur ses épaules et ses lourdes boucles rousses volant dans la brise hivernale, Molly Weasley discutait avec une marchande de fruits et légumes. Elle tâtait les produits, les sentait et les observait avec soin, désireuse de n'acheter que le meilleur. Il faisait froid mais Molly ne semblait pas pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle goûta un kumquat et exprima son contentement d'un hochement de tête.

Harry pressa le pas et dépassa l'étal en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se fondit dans la foule en soupirant de soulagement : il avait évité une catastrophe.

La découverte de la séropositivité de Ron avait été un coup très dur pour la famille Weasley, sur le plan mental autant que sur le plan financier. Ils avaient beau savoir que la médecine avait fait des progrès, ils retenaient surtout qu'il n'existait pas de médicament vraiment efficace et que Ron ne vivrait sans doute pas assez longtemps pour en voir un apparaître sur le marché. La maladie avait rapidement gagné du terrain. Il avait obtenu une remise de peine et était sorti de prison. Le jeune homme avait essayé de ne pas broyer du noir, d'entretenir son corps pour qu'il ne le lâche pas tout de suite mais rien n'y avait fait. Au bout de six mois il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pour payer la trithérapie de leur fils, Arthur et Molly avaient vendu la ferme familiale et s'étaient installés dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Londres. Quand son état s'était aggravé au point qu'il ne pouvait plus rester auprès de ses parents, ceux-ci l'avaient fait admettre dans la meilleure clinique privée de la ville. Il était mort là-bas, le jour de la fête du Travail.

A cette époque, Harry était en tournée avec l'orchestre, quelque part en Asie du sud-est. C'était Draco qui lui avait appris le décès de son ancien petit-ami. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti en entendant la nouvelle, et il ne tenait pas à s'en souvenir. Ron n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir pour lui, et mauvais qui plus est. Il avait refusé de s'intéresser à sa fin plus que nécessaire. La vie avait continué et lui avait poursuivi la tournée avec le reste de l'ensemble.

Molly ne lui avait jamais pardonné de ne pas être venu à l'enterrement.

Et brusquement elle s'était mise à lui en vouloir à mort d'avoir fait envoyer son fils derrière les barreaux. Toute la compassion dont elle avait fait preuve lors du procès s'était envolée : tout était différent maintenant que son fils n'était plus là. Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une sale expérience, un souvenir lointain sur lequel on se retourne vaguement à l'âge de la retraire, était devenu une part importante des derniers mois de la vie de son fils. Une part dont elle avait été exclue, elle qui toute sa vie avait mis un point d'honneur à soutenir et aider ses enfants. Cela avait été insupportable.

Arthur s'était mis à haïr ceux qui partageaient les préférences de son défunt fils. Il les tenait pour responsables de son deuil, et Harry n'avait pas fait exception. Quand il avait essayé de renouer le contact avec les Weasley, à son retour en Angleterre, il avait été accueilli par une pluie de reproches. Il était reparti aussitôt, sans oser révéler aux parents éplorés que le défunt était le seul responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et qu'il avait probablement entraîné nombre de jeunes gays dans sa chute.

Le violoniste avait fait une croix sur ces gens, en espérant secrètement, au fond de lui, que cette séparation aurait la même fin que sa dispute avec Sirius, des années auparavant.

Il avait gardé le contact avec les jumeaux, fidèles à eux-mêmes, mais ses liens avec les autres enfants de la fratrie s'étaient effilochés avec le temps et la distance. Il avait des nouvelles grâce à Fred et Georges, c'était tout. Bill s'était installé en France avec sa femme et avait fondé une famille ; Charlie continuait de crapahuter en Amazonie ; Percy poursuivait son bonhomme de chemin dans les bureaux du gouvernement et Ginny travaillait désormais comme stagiaire dans un petit cabinet à New-York.

Chacun faisait sa vie et lui, Harry, venait de perdre son emploi et n'avait pas de réel projet. Sa bonne humeur le quitta brusquement, ainsi que sa confiance en l'avenir. Cela remontait à loin la dernière fois qu'il était ainsi passé d'un extrême à l'autre, en un claquement de doigts. Ou peut-être pas si loin que ça, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à se croire lunatique.

D'un coup il se sentit déplacé au milieu des rires, des couleurs et de la chaleur de Ridley Road. Il se sentit oppressé, mal à l'aise et surtout terriblement seul.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres le gela jusqu'à la moelle des os, un long frisson remonta dans son dos et il éternua violemment. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, dans un lieu qui, en cet instant, lui rappelait son célibat et la suite d'évènements qui l'avait provoqué.

Planté au milieu de l'allée, Harry souffla dans ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il se sentait mal, il laissa son instinct prendre le pas sur le reste. Presque automatiquement il reprit la direction du métro et s'engouffra rapidement dans les souterrains gris de la capitale.

oooooo

Au pied du bel immeuble qui n'était plus sa maison, Harry se demanda si son masochisme lui était dicté par son instinct. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde en montant dans la rame qui l'avait amené dans son ancien quartier. Ses angoisses avaient pris le pas sur le reste et un vieux réflexe était remonté à la surface : se réfugier dans les bras de Severus et Draco.

Ce n'était plus un réflexe, mais une sale manie !

Pourtant le jeune homme ne rebroussa pas chemin. Il aurait pu, il avait d'autres personnes vers qui se tourner, mais à la place il poussa la porte et pénétra vivement dans le hall d'entrée. Le vaste espace était en travaux - s'il l'avait su, le jeune homme ne se serait pas pris les pieds dans une bâche et n'aurait pas renversé par terre un énorme pot de peinture blanche. L'hilarité des ouvriers le laissa de glace : ce n'était pas lui qui allait nettoyer les dégâts et il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations. Il y avait des tâches de peinture sur ses vêtements mais il s'en fichait. Le sentiment d'oppression ne le quittait pas, il était glacé à l'intérieur et sentait la crise d'angoisse arriver à toute allure.

L'ascenseur était en panne. Encore. À moins que personne ne l'ait fait réparer depuis la dernière fois ?

Quatre étages à monter à pieds. Harry prit son temps.

Arrivé sur le bon palier il n'était pas essoufflé mais n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Il ne s'était plus angoissé pour son avenir depuis qu'il avait quitté le conservatoire, cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Face au stress il ne valait pas grand chose et il constatait avec déplaisir que cela ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Pas plus que ses habitudes alimentaires catastrophiques mais c'était un autre chapitre.

Un sourire doucement nostalgique apparut sur son visage quand il vit que ses anciens amants n'avaient toujours pas enlevé la plaque en laiton avec leurs trois noms sur la porte. La pose de ce petit bout de métal avait été une véritable fête : le jour où il avait officiellement emménagé dans l'appartement de Chelsea avec son petit chat et ses énormes cartons, son goût pour la France et son grand désordre. Ils avaient passé la journée à ranger, à faire l'amour et à parler comme des jeunes mariés un peu particuliers. Aujourd'hui leurs noms gravés n'étaient plus qu'un rappel de ce qui s'était passé, des bons mais aussi des mauvais moments - plus nombreux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La lumière du jour commençait à se teinter d'orange.

Harry sonna plusieurs fois mais personne ne vint lui répondre. Un rire mi-hystérique mi-nerveux au bord des lèvres, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla par terre, les genoux ramenés sous son menton. Draco et Severus travaillaient tous les deux, il aurait été étonnant que l'un d'eux lui ouvre alors qu'ils devaient encore être occupé. Et lui n'avait pas pensé à ça !

Il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il s'en voulu à mort d'avoir obéi à son instinct : il venait tout juste de tourner une page englobant cinq années de sa vie et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller en parler avec les protagonistes d'une autre page, la plus douloureuse, qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter.

Encore que, avec Lucius, il avait réussi à être lui-même et à ne pas penser à son passé. Ses relations avec les hommes, ces dernières années, s'étaient limitées à la recherche d'un nouvel amour. Il avait pris le plaisir qu'on lui offrait, parfois, mais avait refusé l'amitié ou la complicité. Il n'avait jamais regardé l'individu mais toujours cherché le compagnon potentiel, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il était passé à côté de tout, des rires, des confidences, d'éventuels bons moments, parce que la solitude lui était intolérable et qu'il voulait à tout prix remplir le vide en lui avec une passion au moins aussi grande que celle qu'il avait connue. Et pourtant il n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance à ses prétendants, les comparant systématiquement à Severus ou Draco. D'un côté il voulait refaire sa vie, de l'autre il ne faisait rien pour y parvenir. Comment recommencer avec le cœur lié à des fantômes ?

Furieux contre lui-même, fatigué, las, il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Il ne sentit pas le sommeil le gagner.

oooooo

Il faisait presque noir quand Draco apparut sur le palier du quatrième étage, haletant à cause de la montée. Sa journée avait été aussi satisfaisante qu'épuisante et il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon bain et d'une bonne soirée avec ses… _son_ homme pour la clore en beauté. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, puis plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper ses clés. Il faisait sombre dans le couloir mais il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il aimait cette pénombre si peu entachée par la lueur des réverbères, elle lui donnait un inexplicable sentiment de sécurité. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant sa porte qu'il remarqua le corps recroquevillé au pied du mur. Le visage caché dans ses genoux, Harry donnait l'impression de pleurer en silence. Le blond s'aperçut très vite, avec soulagement, qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Doucement il souleva son beau brun et le porta à l'intérieur, souriant tristement en le sentant se pelotonner contre lui.

Severus arriva une bonne heure plus tard. Sa gorge le brûlait, il n'était pas sûr qu'un simple cachet suffirait – cette fois – à lui épargner une douloureuse angine. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait à quelques semaines de la première de son nouveau récital. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de sa sacoche dans le salon et se servit un verre de scotch, comme il le faisait chaque soir.

Il avait remarqué les chaussures de Draco dans l'entrée. Il s'étonna que celui-ci ne soit pas déjà venu lui réclamer un baiser ou un câlin – une habitude qu'il avait prise quand Harry vivait avec eux. Sa boisson avalée, le verre posé dans l'évier de la cuisine, Severus se mit en quête de son amant : dans la mezzanine, où Draco s'endormait plus souvent qu'à son tour ; dans la salle de bain, où il était capable de traînasser pendant des heures ; dans la salle de musique, où il passait une partie de sa vie. La chambre n'était pas un choix qui coulait de source, le blond y allait rarement en dehors de ses heures légales de sommeil, et c'est pourtant là que le baryton le trouva.

Draco était allongé dans leur lit, l'épaisse couette remontée jusqu'à la taille. Harry était dans ses bras, ses grands yeux verts rivés sur les lèvres pâles de son ancien compagnon. À voix basse, les deux jeunes gens discutaient.

Severus eut la soudaine impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps. Combien de fois les avait-il trouvés dans cette position, amoureux et complices, au temps où tout allait bien ? Pourtant les choses avaient bel et bien changé, et l'attitude du brun en était une preuve éloquente : il était tendu, un peu tremblant même, bien loin de l'abandon dont il faisait preuve autrefois. Il avait sans doute eu des problèmes et était venu, comme souvent, se réfugier chez eux. Severus serra les poings. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes et serra encore plus fort.

Ils souffraient, tous les trois, et il enrageait de savoir que c'était de leur faute, à Draco et lui. Ils n'avaient pas fait assez d'efforts. Ils avaient cru que l'arrivée d'Harry ne changerait rien et il le payait aujourd'hui. Harry ne venait désormais plus les voir que lorsqu'il était sur le point de craquer, et ils devaient s'en contenter. Ils avaient perdu le droit d'attendre quelque chose de lui le jour où il l'avait laissé partir.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils crevaient d'envie de lui demander de revenir !

Severus soupira. C'était trop compliqué.

Sans bruit, il retira ses vêtements et rejoignit ses deux cadets sous l'édredon. Ils ne parurent pas surpris de le voir, ils l'attendaient probablement. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent avec la perfection conférée par l'habitude, leurs jambes se mêlèrent et les mains se firent caressantes. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. L'arrivée de Severus avait transformé l'atmosphère. L'air s'était comme épaissi, saturé de désir et d'anticipation. L'heure n'était plus à la confidence. Elle le redeviendrait plus tard, peut-être.

Une main s'égara sur le ventre de Harry, une autre dans son pantalon. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ces sensations lui manquaient, il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour qu'à l'époque où ils vivaient ensemble.

Il sentit deux paires de mains habiles lui retirer ses vêtements, deux paires de lèvres humides embrasser chaque zone de peau ainsi découverte. Il aurait voulu en faire de même, laisser ses doigts et sa bouche courir sur les deux corps qui lui étaient offerts mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, paralysés par l'attente et les prémices d'un plaisir plus grand encore. Chaque fois qu'il venait se réfugier chez eux il s'en voulait de flouer encore davantage des cartes déjà pas très nettes, pourtant il oubliait tout dès qu'il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Les lèvres de Severus, les bras de Draco – ou l'inverse – et il se retrouvait projeté des années en arrière, au tout début de leur histoire.

C'était plus fort que lui. Et il fallait que ça cesse.

Ces belles pensées disparurent en même temps que son sous-vêtement : il n'était plus que chair et nerfs.

Il perdit la notion du temps.

Une langue prit possession de sa bouche. Des paumes chaudes palpèrent ses fesses. Une caresse appuyée sur son intimité le fit gémir et se cambrer. Il avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus : plus fort, plus violent, plus douloureux. Plus vivant.

Draco sourit en voyant le brun s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Harry aimait aller droit au but. Il ne tarda pas à sentir un souffle chaud sur son sexe, qui durcit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une langue chaude et humide, une ridicule mais jouissive pression des dents, un rythme irrégulier : le violoniste savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui fallu faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour empêcher ses hanches de se balancer au rythme qui lui était imposé. Il avait chaud. Ses muscles étaient tendus comme des cordes de violon.

L'un et l'autre avaient oublié Severus qui, lui, n'en perdait pas une miette. Il repoussa la couette et admira Harry dans ses œuvres les plus hardies. Agenouillé entre les cuisses du blond, la croupe tendue et offerte, les yeux voilés, la bouche occupée à rendre fou leur pianiste d'amant, il n'avait jamais été plus beau. Un spasme de plaisir le traversa.

Il rejoignit ses hommes.

Les caresses se firent plus osées et précises. Harry ne sut jamais quand il avait cessé de donner du plaisir à Draco pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au milieu du lit, complètement offert aux désirs de ses compagnons. Severus l'amena au bord de la jouissance avant de se retirer, Draco l'attira sur lui et le prit avec une ardeur redoublée. Ils jouèrent avec lui et avec leur propre résistance pendant un temps infini. Ils crurent devenir fou mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Harry, constamment harcelé, écartelé, possédé, craqua le premier.

oooooo

Harry cessa de chercher le sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit. Depuis que Draco et Severus s'étaient endormis, il n'avait pas cessé de gigoter. Il avait savouré jusqu'à la dernière goutte les effets de sa jouissance, la faiblesse de ses muscles, les frissons sur sa peau et le bruit de son cœur affolé qui avait longuement résonné dans ses oreilles. La disparition de ces effets l'avait laissé béat et fébrile, parfaitement éveillé. Il avait vu ses amants s'endormir, bien calés contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et faute de pouvoir en faire autant il s'était mis à réfléchir.

Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'avancer, d'arrêter de se retourner sur les évènements passés – et donc d'accepter le fait qu'on ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Il était également temps pour lui d'arrêter de courir après une autre histoire d'amour, lui qui en vérité n'était pas prêt à entamer une nouvelle relation.

Il lui fallait se concentrer sur autre chose : sa carrière.

Il était jeune et avait un bon _curriculum vitae_, de quoi trouver une bonne place dans…

Décidément ses réflexions tournaient en rond ! Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un défi à relever, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se sentir vivant et maître de son destin. Il lui fallait un projet dans lequel s'investir et une idée à défendre bec et ongle. Autre chose que ce qu'il connaissait.

L'étincelle arriva de nulle part, inattendue. Harry s'enflamma aussitôt.

Discrètement, lentement, il s'échappa du lit et se rhabilla. Il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Le moment était venu d'aller de l'avant. Quand il sortit de l'immeuble, il avait un air déterminé sur la figure et la plaque en laiton aux trois noms dans la poche. Il tenait son projet.

Il allait créer un orchestre !

À suivre…

Je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de publier ce chapitre avant la fin des vacances, mais comme vous l'avez constaté je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce sixième chapitre et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s.

Je n'ai pas avancé sur cette histoire mais j'ai passé l'été à réfléchir sur "And all that music". J'ai commencé à la réécrire pour en faire une histoire originale. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à l'époque, mais cette fanfiction est bourrée de fautes de français ! Au point que j'ai fait une lecture spéciale chasse à l'erreur. Et maintenant, j'en suis à la réécriture. Je connais déjà les avis de certaines personne sur la question mais je me demandais si ce projet intéressais d'autres personnes que moi alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions.

Un merci tout particulier à Umbre77 qui m'a contactée quand j'étais dans le creux de la vague fictionesque, souffrant du syndrôme de la page blanche depuis des semaines. Et merci à vous tous / toutes qui me lisez et m'encouragez chapitre après chapitre. Vos commentaires me touchent et me motivent énormément.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur**: katoru87

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J..

**Genre**: yaoi. UA.

**Dédicace**: Aux Plumes.

**The Show must go on**

**Chapitre 7**

J'ai jeté la plaque en laiton dans la Tamise.

En sortant de l'immeuble de Draco et Severus, j'ai eu la chance de croiser un taxi qui revenait d'une précédente course. Je n'avais pas fini de lever la main qu'il était déjà arrêté à quelques pas de moi. Une divinité bienfaisante devait traîner dans le quartier à ce moment-là, je ne vois aucune autre explication à ce phénomène proche du paranormal. Le chauffeur avait un fort accent indien et portait un turban sikh. L'habitacle sentait fortement l'encens, qui ne parvenait pas à couvrir une odeur plus rance de sueur. Pendant tout le trajet j'ai gardé la plaque serrée entre mes doigts, mon pouce allant et venant distraitement sur les lettres gravées avec soin.

C'était mon idée. Je voulais officialiser notre relation de toutes les manières possibles. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où nous l'avons mise en place. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et je me sentais léger comme une plume. Les regards en coin du concierge et de nos voisins de pallier ne me faisaient rien. J'ai maudis cette plaque quand tout s'est effondré des années plus tard. Elle représentait tout ce qui n'était plus. Elle incarnait l'échec.

Quand je l'ai retirée tout à l'heure, avec la pointe d'un couteau parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de tournevis, je n'ai éprouvé qu'une sensation de vide. Un maigre pincement dans la poitrine qui n'a même pas suffit à me faire monter un semblant de larmes aux yeux. Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Je me planterai peut-être mais j'aurais au moins fait quelque chose pour m'en sortir.

J'ai décidé de traiter un problème à la fois. Je dois donner un nouvel élan à ma carrière, je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie. Je m'occuperai de l'amour ensuite, si j'ai encore quelque chose à donner à ce moment-là.

Le taxi m'a déposé au bord du fleuve, juste à côté d'un des ponts qui l'enjambent. Je me suis éloigné de la voiture à grandes enjambées, le cœur palpitant et les doigts douloureux à force d'être crispés. Une fine buée sortait de ma bouche à chaque expiration. Je me souviens avoir renoué mon écharpe. Je crois aussi que j'ai juré de n'avoir pas pris de gants. Les rues, de par et d'autre du fleuve, étaient mal éclairées et d'épais nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune. C'était plutôt sinistre. Je me suis avancé sur le pont en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur un pavé mal scellé. Tout était très clair dans ma tête quand je me suis appuyé contre la rambarde : ma relation avec Severus et Draco n'avait rien donné parce que l'amour n'avait pas suffit à faire de nous un « couple », il n'était plus temps de regretter. D'ailleurs, je n'en parlerai plus.

J'ai tendu la main au-dessus des eaux noires et j'ai ouvert mes doigts. J'ai suivi des yeux la plaque de laiton dans sa chute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un bruit étouffé par le vent. La page est tournée.

J'ai refusé de m'attarder davantage, je l'ai trop fait ces deux dernières années. Je suis revenu sur mes pas, les mains dans les poches et le nez dans mon écharpe : le taxi était toujours là. Le chauffeur m'attendait en souriant, le compteur remis à zéro paré pour une nouvelle course.

Je suis rentré chez moi plus fébrile que jamais, la tête pleine de mon futur orchestre.

oooooo

Il faisait encore sombre dehors. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon mais n'étaient pas encore assez importantes pour concurrencer la lumière des réverbères. Les branches du vieux chêne, dans le parc de Grimmaurd Place, grinçaient sous l'effet de la froide bise hivernale. Sirius avait jeté la vieille balançoire l'été précédent, son bois était tellement abîmé qu'elle en était devenue presque dangereuse.

Une lumière douce apparut brusquement à l'une des fenêtres, perçant l'obscurité qui rendait si impressionnante la façade massive du vieux manoir. Une silhouette frêle se découpa dans la lumière quelques instants, puis disparut à nouveau.

Remus était un lève-tôt. Il avait beau adorer sa tendre moitié il aimait aussi beaucoup prendre son petit-déjeuner seul, dans un calme tête-à-tête avec la cafetière et le grille-pain. La musique était toute sa vie mais il avait horreur d'entendre du bruit le matin, qu'il soit mélodieux ou pas. Encore un peu groggy, Remus alluma sa bonne vieille cafetière et fouilla dans un placard débordant de victuailles à la recherche du paquet de pain de mie. Du café et des toasts à la marmelade d'orange, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait au sortir du lit. Il sourit distraitement en écartant un paquet des biscuits préférés de Harry : bientôt vingt-cinq ans mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans ces gâteaux fourrés au chocolat. C'était bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Comme le fait que le jeune violoniste détestait le café et la marmelade, mais qu'il raffolait de la confiture d'abricots et du Nutella.

D'une seule main, Remus attrapa ce dont il avait besoin et déposa le tout sur le plan de travail. Puis il brancha le grille-pain et mit deux tranches à dorer. Sirius dormait encore à l'étage, il s'était probablement étalé dans le lit qu'il était désormais seul à occuper, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison hormis le battement du vent contre les vitres et les petits piaulements d'un chiot en train de rêver dans son panier. Le vieux Kreatur était mort l'année où Harry avait emménagé avec Severus et Draco : cela devait donc faire cinq ans. Sirius et Remus venaient à peine de se décider à prendre un autre chien : Dobby, un adorable labrador chocolat, était donc arrivé au manoir depuis peu et sa bouille avait conquis tous les proches des deux hommes. Les jouets en plastique étaient réapparus dans le salon et de nouvelles photos avaient été accrochées sur le mur déjà bien garni de la salle à manger, au-dessus du vieux bahut sur lequel Sirius exposait certains bibelots en porcelaine hérités de sa mère. Cette petite bête à quatre pattes leur faisait du bien.

Remus récupéra ses tranches de pain grillées et en mit deux autres à chauffer. Il se versa une tasse de café et s'installa enfin à table. Le bocal de marmelade était mal fermé, il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir. Etaler ce délice à l'orange fut un peu plus compliqué mais il y parvint, comme chaque matin depuis de longs mois. Précautionneusement il posa son bras gauche sur la table et attrapa sa tartine de la main droite. Du silence et de la bonne confiture. Le côté positif d'une routine bien huilée. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse, surprenant le chef-d'orchestre. Dobby émergea de son panier et commença à aller et venir derrière la porte en remuant la queue et en jappant, prêt à jouer avec ce mystérieux visiteur qui semblait croire que sept heures était une heure convenable pour se pointer chez les gens. S'il n'avait pas insisté en sonnant plusieurs fois, Remus l'aurait volontiers laissé dehors.

Une bordée de jurons au bord des lèvres, il abandonna son petit-déjeuner pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, quand il avait quinze ans, il avait vu de nombreuses expressions défiler sur le visage de Harry. Ses joies, ses peines ou encore ses colères, il avait vu tout cela et plus de sentiments encore se refléter dans les grands yeux verts. La mélancolie avait dominé toutes les autres émotions ces deux dernières années, Sirius en était d'ailleurs fou de rage. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, en plein cœur de l'hiver et à sept heures du matin, Remus se retrouva face à un concentré d'enthousiasme et d'envie d'aller de l'avant. Debout sur le pallier, les mains pratiquement collées à ses lèvres pour les réchauffer, Harry souriait.

Avait-il renoué avec les deux idiots ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le jeune homme passe d'une dépression latente à une joie débordante ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que le brun vienne les voir à l'aube ?

Remus n'eut pas le temps de poser la question :

« Je reprends pied ! annonça Harry en entrant dans la maison d'un pas vif, Dobby sur les talons. »

Il fila à la cuisine, plantant son parrain estomaqué dans l'entrée. Quand Remus revint à lui et suivit le mouvement, Harry avait déjà commencé à préparer des œufs au plat et du bacon, de nouveaux toasts et du thé. Il dégageait tellement d'énergie et était tellement souriant que Remus n'eut pas le cœur de l'interrompre ni même de demander des explications. Il se rassit et reprit le cours de son repas, un œil toujours rivé sur le filleul de son amant.

Le violoniste mit la table pour deux personnes et continua son petit manège en chantant, plutôt juste, une chanson des _Sex Pistols_. Une odeur de lard grillé et de pain chaud flottait dans la pièce.

« Harry, se lança finalement Remus, tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai plus vu aussi excité depuis… depuis des années !

- Je te l'ai dit Remus, je reprends pied !

- J'avais compris. Pourrais-tu développer maintenant ? »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas. Le petit saligaud voulait donc préserver son effet jusqu'à l'arrivée de son parrain. Remus soupira avant de se résigner : quand le brun avait quelque chose en tête il était inutile d'espérer le faire changer d'avis, ou le faire parler s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Décidément, le filleul ressemblait à son parrain !

Amusé malgré lui, Remus décida de jouer le jeu et d'attendre que le jeune homme daigne révéler les raisons de sa présence à une heure si matinale dans le manoir de la prestigieuse et respectable famille Black. Il le regarda s'activer un moment, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur désagréable des fourneaux le pousse à quitter sa chaise pour aller entrouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la terrasse où ils aimaient déjeuner en été. De là on voyait l'ignoble fontaine en marbre blanc, de style baroque, que la grand-mère de Sirius avait fait importer d'Italie dans les années 1920, qui avait coûté une fortune et qui, à la plus grande rage de l'actuel propriétaire des lieux qui s'en serait bien débarrassée, avait été classée monument historique pour des raisons obscures au début des années 1980. Voir Sirius piquer des colères d'enfant quand il passait devant cet encombrant « héritage familial » était une source inépuisable de fou-rires.

L'air froid pénétra dans la cuisine et dissipa la légère fumée qui émanait de la poêle. Harry frissonna derrière ses fourneaux mais ne s'interrompit que lorsque les œufs furent cuits et le bacon bien doré. Ne restait plus qu'à réveiller Sirius mais il préférait ne pas avoir à le faire, ce dernier ayant l'habitude de dormir nu (confession faite lors d'un nouvel an particulièrement arrosé). Le jeune homme entreprit de servir deux copieuses portions dans les assiettes qu'il avait posées sur la table et se tourna vers Remus, en espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui par la seule force de son regard. Il y avait même une chance pour que ça marche !

Naturellement, le concerné avait deviné le manège de son cadet depuis longtemps. Rongé par la curiosité, il ne se fit pas prier. Enfin, pas longtemps.

Harry le regarda sortir de la pièce avec un pincement au cœur. En août dernier, Remus était tombé du toit. Il était en train de nettoyer la gouttière quand il avait dérapé sur une tuile mal scellée. Heureusement les épais buissons du jardin avaient amorti sa chute et il s'en était sorti avec une belle entorse du genou et une fracture du poignet. De l'avis de tout le monde il avait eu une chance incroyable.

Les problèmes avaient commencé quelques semaines plus tard. La fracture se ressoudait bien mais Remus avait toujours mal. Au début, un antalgique suffisait à le soulager. On lui avait enlevé son plâtre, il avait entamé une rééducation mais au fur et à mesure du temps la douleur s'était faite plus forte et, surtout, quasi-permanente. La mobilité de ses doigts et de son poignet était limitée. A certains moments, sa main et son poignet étaient rouges et anormalement chauds. A d'autres, ils étaient froids et presque violets. Et douloureux dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

Depuis des mois, Remus souffrait d'une maladie appelée algodystrophie. Les cachets qu'il prenait pour atténuer la douleur étaient efficaces mais ils avaient le gros inconvénient de l'assommer pour plusieurs heures. Et il ne quittait plus jamais l'orthèse bleue qui enserrait son poignet et le soulageait quelque peu en maintenant son articulation. Incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités professionnelles, il avait dû annuler ses prochains concerts et prendre un congé de longue durée. D'après les médecins, cette maladie pouvait mettre jusqu'à cinq ans avant de disparaître et laisser des séquelles permanentes. Le chef-d'orchestre savait qu'il n'était sans doute pas au bout de ses peines et ce n'était pas pour l'aider à garder le moral, lui qui s'ennuyait chez lui comme un rat mort – quand il n'était pas en train de dormir à cause de ses médicaments. Depuis l'accident, Sirius ne lâchait plus son homme et faisait des pieds et des mains pour lui assurer le maximum de confort en attendant qu'il aille mieux. Il avait engagé une cuisinière, madame Rosmerta, une normande qui les gavait de tarte aux pommes et de généreux plats en sauce, et commencé à se renseigner pour faire aménager la voiture de Remus de sorte qu'il puisse la conduire malgré son handicap. Il l'aidait également à conserver un semblant de vie sociale en l'invitant à sortir chaque fois que la douleur se faisait supportable.

C'était au temps de faire passer la crise et à eux d'essayer de le faire passer plus vite.

Harry avait bien entamé son petit-déjeuner quand Sirius apparut enfin dans la cuisine, l'air chiffonné et légèrement agacé d'avoir été tiré du lit avant son heure réglementaire. Il se servit une tasse de café avec des gestes mécaniques et s'installa sans un mot devant l'assiette qui, manifestement, l'attendait. La vision des bonnes choses préparées avec soin par son filleul adoucit son humeur et il consentit enfin à saluer ce dernier d'un signe de tête. Comme Remus le lui avait dit en le tirant de son sommeil, Harry avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver une pépite d'or dans son paquet de céréales. Sous le teint pâle et les légers cernes, les vêtements froissés et les godasses crottées, Sirius retrouvait le jeune homme épanoui qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Rien que pour ça il ne regrettait pas de s'être levé. Quoique…

Restait à connaître la raison de ce soudain revirement et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier si tout avait à voir avec deux hommes de sa connaissance. Ramasser Harry avait été assez pénible, il ne tenait pas spécialement à renouveler l'expérience.

« Tu comptes nous dire ce qui t'arrive ou je dois te torturer ? demanda Sirius en attrapant sa tasse de café.

- J'aimerais bien que tu devines, rétorqua aussi sec le petit brun avec un sourire canaille.

- Tu t'es remis avec Draco et Severus, suggéra Remus. Le ton de sa voix était imperceptiblement désapprobateur et si Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte cela n'échappa pas à Sirius – qui partageait cette opinion et ne s'en cachait nullement.

- Non, dit le violoniste avec un calme qui étonna ses aînés, et ça ne se fera jamais. J'ai tiré un trait sur cette relation. C'est définitif.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- J'ai d'autres envies maintenant.

- De quel ordre ?

- Professionnelles. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, étonné. Son filleul ne lui avait jamais paru particulièrement ambitieux, ravi qu'il était de travailler au côté d'une de ses idoles de jeunesse, c'était donc étonnant qu'il décide subitement de faire passez sa carrière avant le reste. Remus, lui, dissimula un sourire en se levant pour aller chercher son médicament – son poignet commençait à lui faire horriblement mal. Le répit du matin était de plus en plus court.

« Tom m'a suggéré de quitter l'orchestre, expliqua Harry pour dissiper le silence qui planait dans la cuisine, et je l'ai fait. »

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine comme une chape de plomb. Tout ceux qui connaissaient le jeune homme étaient persuadés qu'il ne quitterait son orchestre qu'à coup de pieds aux fesses, voire qu'avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Et pourtant il venait d'annoncer à ses parrains, le plus naturellement du monde, qu'il était parti de lui-même.

« Tu es parti… comme ça ? bafouilla Remus. Ça s'est fait aussi vite ?

- Question de point de vue, ça faisait quand même cinq ans que je me faisais pourrir du matin au soir par mes collègues ! Je trouve que j'ai été plutôt patient.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Remus, c'est que je trouve bizarre qu'il t'ait laissé partir comme ça. Vous êtes ami, je pensais qu'il voudrait que tu restes. Et qu'il finirait par renvoyer les autres.

- Il le voudrait mais il a besoin d'eux, plus qu'il n'a besoin de moi. Il m'a donné une chance de m'en aller la tête haute, c'est un beau geste. Bon, en partant de moi-même j'ai dit adieu à ma prime de licenciement mais franchement je m'en fous.

- Et maintenant, intervint Sirius en attrapant avec sa fourchette le dernier morceau de bacon de son assiette, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais fonder mon orchestre. Un orchestre exclusivement composé de jeunes professionnels qui débutent ! »

Le couple s'était attendu à tout un tas de choses, mais pas à ça. Le filleul sans ambition se révélait en avoir peut-être un peu trop pour le coup. Encore que… S'il pouvait disserter sur les difficultés financières du projet, Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon de créer un orchestre.

Près de lui, commençant à dodeliner de la tête à cause de ses cachets, Remus réfléchissait. L'idée du jeune homme était très intéressante, stimulante même, mais elle allait demander du temps, de l'énergie et, surtout, beaucoup d'argent. Or, de l'argent, Harry n'en avait pas beaucoup et aucune banque n'allait en prêter à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son emploi.

Un autre problème concernait le recrutement des musiciens : un système par auditions risquait de ne pas attirer grand monde, il faudrait donc aller à leur rencontre. Comment Harry allait-il procéder pour les sélectionner ? Comment allait-il les convaincre d'intégrer une nouvelle formation alors que ces jeunes gens tout frais émoulus de leurs écoles de musique rêvaient sans doute plutôt d'une place comme celle qu'il venait de quitter ? Dans ce genre de situation, avoir un réseau relationnel fiable était un atout conséquent mais Remus ne savait pas si le petit brun avait pris soin de s'en créer un. Certes, au besoin le chef-d'orchestre pouvait toujours utiliser son propre réseau mais il n'était pas certain que cela aide Harry – au contraire, cela pouvait même le desservir.

Sirius finit par déclencher les hostilités en posant des questions limitées à son domaine de compétence :

« Comment vas-tu financer ce projet ? Ça va te coûter très cher, ne serait-ce que pour garantir un salaire à ces jeunes gens que tu vas embaucher. Pour ton ami Tom c'était plus simple, il avait des sponsors derrière lui, une carrière pleine de prestige et une fortune personnelle. Toi, tu pars de rien et au début tu vas devoir payer de ta poche. Tu n'as pas les moyens.

- Je pense que si, contra le brun en se servant une autre tasse de thé.

- Ah ?

- J'ai des économies, et j'ai aussi des biens immobiliers.

- Tu veux vendre la pension ? s'étonna Sirius. »

Il se souvenait bien du véritable combat qu'avait mené son filleul – avec sa banque et aussi avec l'ancienne propriétaire – pour racheter le bâtiment. Il s'était entêté, décidé à récupérer cet endroit où s'étaient passés certains de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il avait vaincu, et s'était endetté sur vingt ans. Et maintenant, il était prêt à oublier ce qu'il avait traversé pour un projet qui pouvait ne jamais aboutir. Et pourtant, Sirius n'avait pas envie de l'en dissuader. Pendant des années, Harry s'était accroché à son passé et la pension faisait partie de ce passé. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son filleul de renoncer alors qu'il semblait avoir tellement envie d'avancer et de se débarrasser de ce dont il estimait n'avoir plus besoin. Surtout pas après l'avoir poussé à le faire durant des mois.

Sirius installa un Remus à moitié endormi sur ses genoux, le berçant doucement, et pensa à la situation. Un terrain en plein cœur de Londres coûtait une fortune et le prix du mètre carré avait encore augmenté dernièrement. En comptant les travaux de remise aux normes et la mise en valeur de certaines parties très ancienne du bâtiment, celui-ci avait pris une valeur considérable. Le revendre maintenant était loin d'être une idée idiote. Cela permettrait au brun de se constituer une solide trésorerie, largement de quoi démarrer en tout cas.

« Oui, poursuivit Harry, je pensais contacter une agence immobilière le plus tôt possible. J'ai également songé vendre mon appartement mais c'est stupide : je tiens à garder un chez moi.

- Et en cas d'échec, ce sera une bonne roue de secours. »

Chassez le naturel… Sur les genoux de son compagnon, la tête dans le creux de son cou, Remus pouffa. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, il devait lutter contre les vagues opiacées qui menaçaient de l'emporter avant la fin de la conversation. Bah, pensa-t-il, résigné, ce n'était pas si grave s'il s'endormait.

En entendant son parrain, Harry eut la même réaction que Remus. Sirius était banquier chez Gringott's depuis vingt ans, il avait donc certains réflexes.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la cuisine. Dobby mâchouillait un os en plastique dans son coin, Remus s'était endormi, parrain et filleul se jetaient des regards complices. Cela faisait longtemps que l'ambiance entre eux n'avait pas été aussi paisible.

Un sourire tranquille était apparu sur le visage d'Harry. Le projet dans lequel il voulait se lancer lui semblait pharaonique – créer son propre ensemble ! – et il n'était pas sûr de savoir par où commencer, pourtant il n'éprouvait aucune angoisse. Il allait mettre tout ce qu'il avait en jeu, risquait de tout perdre, mais il voulait croire en sa réussite.

Il voulait croire.

oooooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry rentra chez lui avec ce même sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Il faisait tellement gris qu'il avait l'impression que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur Londres mais pour une fois, il ne songea pas à pester contre le temps pourri de la Grande-Bretagne. La tête pleine de projets et d'idées, il avait bien d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer.

Toutes les lumières étaient allumées dans l'appartement de Tonks. La jeune artiste n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre des rideaux à la fenêtre du salon qu'elle avait aménagé en atelier. Ceux qui passaient dans la cour avaient donc une vue plongeante sur ses toiles inachevées, ses pots de peinture, ses bâches tachées, des armées de pinceaux au garde-à-vous dans des bocaux de toutes les tailles et des tables entières recouvertes de palettes multicolores. Ses murs étaient couverts de reproductions des tableaux des plus grands artistes, quelque soit leur époque, ainsi Andy Warhol côtoyait-il Picasso et le Caravage suivant une logique qui n'était accessible qu'à la propriétaire des lieux. Une cafetière trônait dans un coin, entre une étagère où s'empilaient les tasses propres et un évier où échouaient les tasses sales. Un vieux canapé était installé contre le mur du fond, Tonks y passait la plupart de ses nuits.

Harry dépassa ce joyeux capharnaüm d'un pas léger. A cause des risques de gel, Tonks avait rangé sa collection de poteries vernissées.

Le jeune homme grimpa ses escaliers quatre à quatre, heureux mais quand même pressé de rentrer au chaud. Il était allé chez ses parrains en quête d'aide et de réconfort, il y avait trouvé ça et plus précieux encore : du soutien. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Sirius avait pris son filleul dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance, et en lui jurant de l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Il avait également promis pour Remus, sachant pertinemment que son compagnon l'aurait fait de lui-même s'il n'avait pas été assommé par les fruits de la médecine moderne.

Sa clé tourna dans la serrure et il ouvrit sa porte suffisamment doucement pour qu'elle ne lui revienne pas dans la figure à cause du seau qui était encore derrière. Peut-être était-il temps de l'enlever de là. Il referma derrière lui et enleva son manteau. Cachou vint se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. D'une main, Harry attrapa son chaton, de l'autre il saisit l'anse du seau et le souleva sans effort. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour le ranger dans un placard, ce truc qui traînait là depuis tellement longtemps que le fond en était tapissé d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il avait tourné la page.

Cachou sur l'épaule, il se prépara une tasse de thé et fila s'avachir dans sa bibliothèque.

Parler à Sirius lui avait permis de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

La première chose qu'il devait faire était de mettre la pension en vente et d'attendre qu'un acheteur sérieux se manifeste. Il était décidé à aller à la rencontre de ses jeunes collègues, il devait donc profiter de ce temps d'attente pour préparer son départ. Voyager dans l'Union Européenne ne lui poserait pas de problèmes autres que les questions logistiques de base : où manger et où dormir. Il avait quelques relations en Allemagne, en Espagne et en France qui pourraient lui être d'une aide précieuse. Il comptait également se rendre en Amérique : il lui faudrait donc faire une demande de visa et se soumettre à toute la paperasse que les Américains imposaient aux voyageurs depuis les attentats du 11 septembre. De plus, la seule relation qu'il avait nouée là-bas n'avait duré qu'une nuit – un garçon de café qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et qu'il ne tenait de toute façon pas à revoir – il lui faudrait donc se débrouiller seul. Il connaissait un peu New-York mais souhaitait s'arrêter dans d'autres grandes villes. Beaucoup de travail préparatoire en perspective ! Un planning, un itinéraire et des plans : le minimum.

Et à ces destinations s'ajoutaient plusieurs pays d'Asie, comme le Japon, l'Inde, la Chine ou encore Singapour. Négliger ce continent aurait été une erreur, certains des meilleurs espoirs de la musique y vivaient. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être en convaincre un ou deux de venir jusqu'en Angleterre. Toutefois, avant d'en arriver là, il lui faudrait obtenir des autorisations et se renseigner sur les précautions sanitaires à prendre avant le départ. Choper la turista en cours de route ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de choses à faire !

Tant de travail. C'était tellement stimulant ! Et un peu effrayant mais il n'allait pas se démonter pour ça. Un stylo dans une main, un carnet dans l'autre et Cachou toujours sur l'épaule le jeune homme mit sa petite liste par écrit. Premièrement : trouver une agence qui ne prenait pas des frais de dossier exorbitants. Harry comptait s'en occuper dès le lendemain. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans son appartement.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait sur son pallier, l'air morne et une bouteille de vin dans la main.

« J'avais besoin de voir un visage ami, s'expliqua aussitôt le lord. »

Sans un mot, Harry s'écarta et l'invita à entrer.

A suivre…

Bonne année à tous.

* Se sauve en courant des fois qu'on lui demande des explications sur le temps de publication *


	8. Chapter 8

Ces derniers mois, j'ai reçu de très nombreux mails et messages privés me demandant si je comptais poursuivre cette fic. Bien que j'apprécie énormément votre soutien, que je sois ravie que vous aimiez mon histoire, je ne me sens plus capable de la finir. Les choses ont changé, j'ai changé et je suis passée à autre chose. J'aime toujours Harry Potter, j'aime toujours mon histoire mais j'ai perdu l'envie de la continuer et s'il n'y a pas l'envie le résultat ne peut qu'être mauvais. J'ai commencé à écrire mes propres histoires et la seule fanfiction que j'écris actuellement concerne le fandom de la série _Glee_. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Et comme je sais ce que c'est que de ne jamais avoir la fin d'une histoire qu'on aime, je vous livre un bref résumé de la suite.

- Le projet de Harry ne verra jamais le jour. Il va vite se rendre compte de la difficulté qu'il y a à créer un orchestre, à répondre aux attentes de chacun et à composer avec les ambitions de tous. Sans parler des difficultés de communication : tous les jeunes musiciens qu'il va tenter d'approcher ne parlent pas anglais. Ce sera donc un échec. Mais partiel. En effet, en cours de route, en France et en Allemagne, il va rencontrer Luna Lovegood et Gellert Grindewald. Ils vont fonder un trio et, peu à peu, gagner une petite notoriété qui leur permettra de vivre très correctement de leur musique.

- Au cours de ces voyages, Harry va correspondre très régulièrement avec Lucius dont il va fortement se rapprocher. Lucius lui fera la surprise de le rejoindre au Etats-Unis, à San Francisco. C'est lors de cette rencontre que Harry se rendra compte de son échec et il rentrera avec Lucius en Angleterre.

Leur relation se poursuivra, d'abord très platonique car Lucius veut faire oublier à Harry l'époque où leur relation étaient simplement « commerciale ». Il va tout faire pour le séduire, le charmer. Il lui faudra plus d'un an, mais il finira par obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Draco et Severus vont très mal prendre la nouvelle relation de Harry et Lucius. C'est lors d'une dispute monumentale que Lucius va découvrir la raison de leur rupture : malgré leur amour les uns pour les autres, Harry n'a jamais été réellement intégré à la vie de couple que Draco et Severus avaient mis en place pendant les années qu'ils ont passé ensemble. L'amour n'a pas suffit à faire d'eux trois un « couple » heureux. Harry s'est senti peu à peu mis à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que ça n'ait plus aucun sens pour lui de rester. Son départ a été une déchirure mais il ne saura jamais ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Et il est heureux avec Lucius.

- Harry ne se réconciliera jamais avec Molly Weasley.

- Tom finira par ne plus supporter l'ambiance de son propre orchestre et il mettra un terme à l'expérience après un concert d'adieu à Londres. Il rejoindra Harry et contribuera à la notoriété du groupe, qu'il fera profiter de ses contacts dans le milieu et de son expérience.

- Remus va se remettre très lentement de sa chute, plus de deux ans, et il gardera des séquelles, mais il n'aura plus mal. Lui et Sirius partiront plusieurs semaines à New York, où ils finiront par se marier.

Voilà, ce sont les grands axes de l'histoire. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir la finir.


End file.
